Montenny
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Opposites attract. Girls and boys. Capulets and Montagues. Hillbillies and Brooklyn-Italians. But, honestly, how opposite can you get with Monty Monogram and Jenny Brown? (Obviously Montenny coupling)
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Danville. Or typical, that is, as in a typical three-day annual thing for Jenny Brown as she helped prepare her little brother and dad. Django and Mr. Brown were leaving for a father-son bond trip to an art convention that was happening on the other side of town. Jenny was left to stay at home and take care of the family pet, Camillia the Puli. But with Jenny and Django's dad being a spokesman at such a convention, it was a pretty hectic start to the day.

"Whoa, whoa Django, don't forget your notebook!", Jenny said, unzipping his backpack yet again and placing the thick, colorfully markered-on book inside.

"Thanks Jenny!", he smiled up at her.

"Dad! Do you have your..?", she called out when Mr. Brown stepped up behind her.

"...wallet? Yup. Let's go, Kiddo.", he smiled as he opened the door.

Kisses and hugs good-bye, traveling wishes and Jenny stood on the porch with Camillia as she watched the van drive out of sight. Once gone, she turned around to the large and empty house. There was always something about being alone. It was exciting and fearful at the same time. No one but the dog was there to see what she was up to. Yet if someone was to break into the house or her dad was to return home early and catch her doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, was also a scary thought. But this wasn't a first. She's stayed home from the convention before. But normally with Django because he was too young. Now she was alone. Completely alone. And she couldn't help but smile a bit to herself. When Jenny wasn't with Candace, she was normally somewhere protesting against one thing after another. It was, what she felt like at least, her civic duty. But now she was taking the time off. She was free to do as she pleased. She had not only the whole house to herself, but also a dog to walk about. Which was very well much the time as Camillia reminded her, bringing up the leash. With a chuckle they began their daily walk. As they went through the park, thoughts still ran about the young teenager's mind about what she was going to do with this free time. Candace Flynn would most likely want her help in another attempt to bust Phineas and Ferb. Stacey was normally tagging along but as Jenny stopped to think about it, she hadn't been around either one much anymore. Like the group just started to split ways somewhere between when Stacey got a boyfriend and when Candace tried using teamwork to bust the brothers. But as Jenny thought about it, she couldn't help but feel a little left out. Danville had a lot of things but it was short on one thing in particular to Jenny; hippies. People for her to relate to. She would hitch rides to protests from others that were passing through unless her dad drove her there himself but otherwise, Candace had Jeremy. Stacey had Coltrane. And Jenny had... Her thoughts slowed to a stop as she looked about the park and her eyes landed on an odd and amazing sight. Sitting on a park bench a bit of a ways up ahead was a boy, a bit older than herself. He wore a gray hoodie, white slacks, brown shoes, and had a slightly messy brown buzz-cut for hair. She couldn't see his face very well either but what surprised her was that he had a bag sitting next to him and a squirrel sitting on the opposite side, on his shoulder! Eating nuts from him like they were pet and owner. As much as Jenny loved animals, this was certainly something she didn't want to miss. She walked her dog further and saw the boy had a unibrow, was clean shaven, blue eyed, and a rather friendly smile as he handed another nut to the rodent. Jenny wanted to say something, but what? She was too fascinated a squirrel was actually sitting on someone's shoulder. Birds were one thing, but a squirrel was something else entirely.

"Um...", she stammered a bit, catching his and the squirrel's attention as she ventured closer. "H-how did you get that squirrel to come so close?"

"Oh. I uh.. Guess I just have a way with animals.", the boy shrugged with a polite smile. "The name's Monty Monogram."

"Oh! Sorry.", a blush of embarrassment quickly came across her face. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jenny Brown. And this is my dog, Camillia."

"Well it's nice to meet you, both.", he gave a nod.

Camillia quickly jumped up her forepaws onto his lap, panting and wagging her tail happily.

"Whoa!", Monty backed up a bit as the dog tried to get closer.

"Oh! Camillia!", Jenny tried to pull back. "D-down..!"

"No it's okay.", he smiled and began to pet the dog which quickly calmed it down some. "Excited puli, huh?"

"Yeah.", she smiled, sitting down next to him while her dog continued to be petted. "So.. I'm sorry. I'm still a little surprised a squirrel's that calm around you. Most run away at the sight of humans."

"Oh yeah. Well I kinda work with animals.", Monty explained. "So I'm not exactly a stranger to them. I'm sure he'd let you feed him."

"Uh, I doubt that.", Jenny shook her head with a chuckle.

"No wait, here.", he said, giving her an acorn. "Just hold it up near your shoulder."

She did as told and the squirrel glanced at her, looked over at Monty and with a nod over to her from him, the squirrel leapt over, landing on the opposite shoulder, crawling around the back, and rest to grab the nut and begin to eat. A look of excitement and surprise sparkled in her eyes as Jenny watched the squirrel move around her, giggling a bit as it crawled behind her. Monty handed the squirrel another nut when it was finished and the two teenagers shared a smile.

"So, you like, work at an animal shelter or something?", Jenny asked as the dog went off to play with the rest of the dogs at the park.

"Something like that. I basically help find missing animals. Make sure they're okay, and help put them back where they belong. Or help them find a new place.", Monty said, making sure not to give away too much of his real occupation, working at the Organization Without a Cool Acronym.

"That's awesome!", Jenny smiled, feeling like she's found someone to relate to. Someone else who liked animals. Someone else who could like a number of things she did. But then something caught her attention. "Hey.. Where's Camillia?"

Both of the animals had left and Monty very well knew it was time for their agent duties. But he glanced about, pretending to be none the wiser and shrugged.

"Not sure. That squirrel ran off too."

"Welp. It's like what I say. If you love something, you gotta set them free.", she shrugged it off.

"Really?", Monty asked, seeming a bit impressed. "I would figure that would be hard to do with man's best friend."

"If she loves me, she'll come back.", Jenny gave a slight nod, earning a knowledgeable nod from the other.

"True. Well I'm heading to town for lunch. Care to join me?", he offered as he stood up.

"Are you asking me out?", she chuckled, a little perplexed.

"I suppose.", he shrugged. "Unless you just wanna cut off our conversation."

She giggled a bit, smiled at him for a moment, her hopes starting to rise and she agreed to. Monty was apparently 17 as he was able to drive his own car which wasn't anything extra special to point out. It was clean, small, and Jenny could barely believe she was climbing into a car with a man she had just met a small while ago, off to get lunch with him. Could anyone blame her for quickly becoming hopeful that maybe this was someone that she could get to liking? Maybe something of a boyfriend of her own? Monty wasn't sure what it was, but for the short time of talking with this girl, he just couldn't help but wanting to invite her with him to lunch. She didn't have plans. She was cute. Obviously loved animals. And maybe...but he knew better than to hope for too much. He should take this slow before jumping to conclusions. Or history would repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I take it you're a hippie, right?", he teased as they drove along.

"Oh no. I got these weird clothes, peace necklace, and wear a flower in my hair because my dad told me to.", she smiled with a chuckle. "Yes. Yes I am. It's a bit of a uh..family thing. My mom was one. Her family was. And my dad says I've always been just like her."

"I can see that.", Monty nodded as he listened. "Same with my family."

"You're hippies too?", she asked, slightly curious why she hasn't heard of him before then.

"No. I mean in my job. It's a family business...mostly. My dad's the head of it just like his dad, and that man's dad. And it just kind of goes on and on until you reach the foundation of the o- business."

"So what about your mom?"

"She's a part of it too but handles a different branch of it apart from my dad.", Monty shrugged. "Everyone's got a part. Different places to tend to different matters. Not really a question of how it could be a family thing."

"Different places? How big is this thing? You're sounding like you run an incorporation or something!", she chuckled.

Monty did too though not quite for the same reason, "It's.. Actually it's world-wide. I mean, there ARE animals outside of Danville."

"True. Sorry, it's just that when I hear 'family business', I always imagine a cute little bakery or something that's ran by the intimate family. Mom, Dad, Son, Daughter, while the younger plays with the dog or cat.", she shrugged. "So much for what I know of the world."

"Heh. Yeah. No offense but that's not my definition.", he chuckled. "So, you said your mom was a flower child, what about your dad?"

"He's an artist. Sometimes he would spend days, nearly weeks, on some of his projects. My little brother Django's a lot like him. He loves to draw. He has so many notebooks filled with drawings and pictures, you'd find at least one everywhere in the house!"

"Artist... That's something.", Monty said, pondering over that sort of life-style as opposed to his secret agency one. Granted while his father wanted the two of them to be acrobats, it was always hard for Monty to imagine any other kind of life other than one that involved evil people and a fight for justice. "Sorry. I..don't meet a lot of people."

"Really? But finding homes for animals... I'm sure you must've met a couple."

"I know some people in terms of business. But I haven't actually had the time to go and MEET someone. To KNOW them real well.", he explained. "It's always 'give the kitty back to its owner and leave it at that'. Always."

"...well that seems a little...lonely.", she said as they pulled into the parking lot of a fast food joint.

Monty offered a shrug as he turned the car off, "I'm used to it. Like I said, it's a family business. I grew up in that kind of environment."

They walked inside, waited for the counter and made their order. Fortunately this was a fast-food place with a salad in which case, was exactly the only thing Jenny could bring herself to eat at the sort of place aside from fries and a soda. Funny enough however, it was exactly what Monty ordered as well.

"Wait, vegetarian?", she asked. "Are you everything in one?"

"Well vegetarian wannabe. If someone cooks meat, I'm visiting, and they set it on a plate in front of me, I'm not gonna be picky. But like I said, I'm with a lot of animals. It starts feeling a little weird to eat something that you see on a daily basis.", he said as they sat down.

"Ooh.. Yeah I'll bet.", Jenny cringed before thinking over that statement. "So why don't farmers become vegans?"

The laughed and ate, continuing their conversation. But during the get-together, Jenny couldn't help but notice that he seemed a bit distant. He had said he never got the chance to be around a bunch of other people. Normally just animals. He said he was home-schooled through high-school so that really helped sell it. But getting to know each other a bit more and sharing a few laughs, he seemed like something really special to the flower child. Or maybe she was just hoping. Maybe she's just desperate, seeing Candace and Stacey blather on about Jeremy and Coltrane.

"And so he said, 'got any-'", Monty began before his watch began to beep. With a sigh of frustration, he looked down at it, pulling his sleeve aside and clicked it. "Shoot.. Duty calls. Sorry I gotta cut this short."

"'Duty calls'? Heh! You almost sound like a cop or something.", Jenny giggled, earning something of a shrug.

"Yeah well maybe...later?"

"Um.. Kinda got some things to still do. Tomorrow?"

"Same time's perfect."

"Awesome."

And so they went their ways left in some odd confusion about how exactly wonderful the whole thing was. When Jenny arrived back home, did her chores, and got dinner in the oven, she couldn't help but notice a certain lack of...dogs.

"Camillia?", she called out, knowing the dog would normally appear by now. "Camillia? Dinner!"

Nothing. Not a bark, or even a whimper. It certainly was weird to think of. Perhaps...running late? Jenny only hoped that was the case though the night held no promises.

* * *

FINALLY! The chapter is uploaded. The plot thickens. Add three to become one and-! Oh wait... that's something else.. XD

Amber: MOTARI RISETH!

Laura: NO YOU FOOL! Now the computer's going to disappear!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Jenny woke up, her puli dog was still missing. It was really worrying. She had tags, so she couldn't get picked up by the pound. Not unless she lost them. She was beginning to wonder if that was the case at breakfast when the mail finally came. She flipped through the letters, most were for her dad, one about her mom, and then there was one addressed to her. It seemed kinda thick for a letter but she opened the envelope and and read the message. It was written with cut out clippings from a magazine.

"To whom it may concern,

I have Camillia the Puli trapped! And trapped for good this time! Which is why you haven't heard from her. If you surrender to me, I'll return her safely. If not, then she will have to suffer the consequences!

Love,

Dr. Bloodpudding."

There was no reason to ask why Jenny began to panic after reading it. Her dog was kidnapped. There was someone wanting her to surrender. And she didn't even know where this came up or why it had to happen to HER of all people! Jenny spent a good deal of that morning, pondering over this letter and wondering what would be best to do. Calling the police WAS her first thought but it was the LAST thing she would ever make herself do. It really was. Her dad was out of town so she was on her own for this. Candace was probably busy trying to bust her brothers and Stacey is either with Candace or Coltrane. And if she didn't find a way to answer the letter soon, who knew what would happen to her pet? She paced once again about the living room, trying to think this over when she noticed the clock on the wall. It was normally the time she'd be taking Camillia for a walk anyway. Then yesterday came back through her mind and how Monty had said he helped animals. He found missing animals for people. Was it possible he could help her with this? He was supposed to meet up with her at the park that day. With no other idea of what to do, Jenny headed out of the house, praying her dog would be safe.

Monty didn't have to wait long before he saw his new found friend quickly coming into the park. A letter in hand, and a fearful expression on her face that quickly alarmed him some.

"Monty! Good you're here!", she said coming up to him. "Look, you said you helped find lost animals, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? What's wrong?", he asked, slightly wondering if she came across Owca.

"Well my dog, Camillia, didn't come back home yesterday or today and this morning I got this letter.", Jenny explained handing it over. "Some weird guy named Dr. Bloodpudding has her."

The name was all too familiar to Monty. He knew the upstanding Danville criminals like the back of his hand and quickly read the letter. He understood it was meant to the organization, but how it wound up at Jenny's house was a complete mystery.

'"Love, Dr. Bloodpudding." Dad does have ONE point about real villains these days..', Monty thought with a mental eye-roll. "Right. I'll go ahead and get right on it."

He shoved the letter in his pocket and began to head for his car when he noticed Jenny following him. When telling her to just head back home and not worry, it was clear she wasn't pleased with the reassurance.

"What are you talking about? We have to find Camillia.", Jenny said with a glare.

"Whoa whoa wait, what's this 'we' business? I'M the one who's gonna find the dog.", Monty argued.

"Yeah. And I'M the one who actually OWNS the dog.", Jenny retorted.

"Yeah but I'M the one who knows about Dr. Bloodpudding.", Monty continued, his unibrow furrowing into a v-shape.

"But it's MY letter.", Jenny finally said with a slight smirk.

"You're not gonna give this up are you?", he asked, now just finding it exasperating because if she got in the car, she would follow him to find Agent C. If she followed him to find Agent C, chances were high of finding out about Owca. If she found out about Owca, Monty's dad would never let him hear the end of it. Look at Perry the Platypus.

"Monty. I'm a hippie. We were BORN to protest.", she said with slight pride making the other teenager face-palm himself.

"...Lemme just find out where Camillia is first, okay?", he asked, finally climbing into the car and starting up his GPS.

Jenny watched from the window as he pushed in a few keys and asked the computer to trace Camillia the Puli. Soon enough the computer mapped out a quick and easy route with possible rest areas and stops from Danville, South Dakota, to the outside area of South Carolina. The two stared at the GPS map for a moment before looking at each other curiously.

"...KIINDA weird..", Monty said, with a half shrug. "Not that I'VE never dealt with this sort of stuff before."

"Nice try, Monty. I'm still coming.", Jenny smirked, knowing he was only faking it.

"I'm kinda serious. Have you SEEN my dad some days?", he said in all seriousness, earning a quizzical look from the teenager before she sighed and simply sat her self in the passenger's seat.

"Of course, I've seen your dad. I meet Picasso-people EVERYDAY.", she said sarcastically.

"Well when you come to a Monogram-Family reunion you're gonna wanna rethink that statement's tone.", Monty warned before starting it up and driving off. "Where do you live?"

"WHAT?", she asked, now absolutely lost at what he's getting at.

"South Carolina's like.. something a bit more than 17 hours away. I think you're gonna wanna get some supplies.", he explained. "Clothes, snacks, whatever you think you might wanna bring, figuring we're gonna be on the road all day and have to stop at a motel or something at night."

He had a point and with some guidance she was soon back at her house and racing through to make sure she had everything. A change of clothes, a couple of water bottles, and her wallet had her School ID and whatever cash she had from her piggy bank for fast-food and snacks on the way. She wolfed down a quick sandwich and wrote out a note in case her dad and brother came back earlier and was soon back out of the house in back into the car.

"Your place next?", she asked.

"Nah. I'm used to this stuff. Already prepared ahead of time.", Monty replied.

"You're USED to this?", Jenny asked curiously.

"S...sorta..", he said almost unwillingly. "Not often, but enough of the time to keep me on my toes."

She decided to roll with it and with that, they were on their way. For the majority of the car ride, it was kept silent until Jenny finally asked him something else.

"How do you know if this GPS is even tracking the RIGHT Camillia?", she said, looking at it curiously.

"Custom-made. My older brother fixed it up.", Monty smiled some.

"You have an older brother?"

"Well.. Unofficially adopted older brother. Only child but Carl... We kinda took him under our wings, my mom and me. My dad's...none too easy on the guy. He's a few years older."

"Cool.", she smiled. "I have to admit, that's really kinda cool. But how does it track JUST MY DOG?"

"I dunno. Carl's inventions can be really weird at times.", he shrugged. "I mean, the guy could make the sophisticated computer in the world but when I call my dad it cuts me off. No kidding."

"Huh. Alrighty then.", she decided to forgo continued the subject and changed tactics. "So what ABOUT your dad?"

"What about him?"

"You suddenly up and leave home without warning him?"

"Do it often enough. I'll give him a call later though. Again. It's what we do. What about YOUR parents? 'Hey Mom. I can't be here for the next few days. I'm going off with some stranger to find my dog in South Carolina.'?"

"My dad and brother are off at an art convention for the next two days and my mom's...out of town.", Jenny said, not really sure what wording to use.

"What? Out of town...in a bad way?", Monty asked.

"Well... I... I've kinda taken over the role of being the mom at home.", Jenny explained, looking out the window to avoid eye-contact. "Haven't seen her in.. some number of years."

"YEARS?", Monty almost exclaimed, surprised to hear this.

"Please, if it's okay. I'd rather not talk about it.", Jenny cringed some, already trying to push the thoughts away.

Assuming it was a bad divorce, Monty continued to drive in silence. Little prepared them for the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

When they had finally reached outside of Danville, Jenny could feel the familiar tug at her stomach from whenever she would join hippies on cross-country protests. The odd sense of suddenly leaving home, your safety net, to a place you don't normally go to. Added with the fact of being alone with something of a stranger to a place that's on the other side of the country for SEVENTEEN HOURS, Jenny almost began to wonder if this was a good idea. But Camillia was family, and she needed her. What friend, owner, member of the family, would Jenny be to just say, "Oh well, so much for that dog"? She had no idea, however, the amount of stress that weighed on her partner-in-crime's shoulders.

Monty had seen agent after agent getting the lecture, seeing the family been forgotten, accidents, lost family, reassigning. Peter the Panda alone was enough for you to memorize what Francis Monogram would say when the secret organization was made known. And now Jennifer Brown. A girl he only met yesterday and knew fairly well was missing one of their agents, Camillia the Puli and was a stubborn girl about staying home. The letter was obviously intended for the OWCA. But she had gotten it by mistake. And now here she was, on one of his missions, most likely bound to find out about the very thing that he has not only seen first-hand the torture it brings the agents, but also him as well. Every girlfriend, every FRIEND he's ever had, in reality. It never failed. They would ask questions. They found out too much. And it always ended the same way. Perry the Platypus' owner, Mr. Fletcher, wasn't the first to have his memory erased and certainly wasn't the last. With Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Monty had had great hopes for something of at least friends since she already KNEW about Owca and wasn't about to forget any time soon. But, as he should've guessed it, with arguments quickly arising about the very topic itself, now they're left on what their own dads are left off on. Oh yeah, she gave him his phone number and all. For when he couldn't show up in person himself and continue on their arguing just like their dads. Just like the agents and their nemeses. It was a never-ending fight. So what about Jenny? Here she is. A hippie. A flower child, taught to make peace, not war. To love everyone and everything on earth. Was she going to find out about his job? Most likely. But what he was hoping for though, was that even if she did find out about it and, through whatever off-chance Life held in store, was for her to be able to still stay with him. That she wouldn't hate him for it. It was a hope though. After all, it's been very well known, the long old grudge between government and hippies. Hippies protested against even street cops and cops would fight back. Cartoons didn't lie on this matter. It would get really serious. Another experience Monty had been through. Hence HOPING she wouldn't find out. HOPING that if she did, she wouldn't hate him for it. HOPING that things will go right in the end. But dreams were for suckers, so he's found out. And it's been said to hope for the best, but expect the worst. That is what had always held him back. He was hoping, but always expecting. A vicious cycle, some might find, but his life. It's how he's learned it.

They had left by midday and traveled for the majority, in silence. Each one, burdened with their own thoughts. But as one had noticed how quiet the car had been, conversation was sure to have been struck up. And before the other knew it, they were right back to the way it was yesterday. Going from one topic to another, sharing similar anxieties and pleasures in more simple matters of life. Laughing and relating as they were trying to forget, at least for a moment, what the world really was to them. Night had fallen rather quickly as the fun time, flew by their heads, and dinner was in order as well as a place to spend the night. Monty may have been trained to be a secret agent, and trained to learn how to deal with going without breakfast, but sleep was definitely a necessity. They pulled up to a restaurant and stepped out of the car, still caught up in their conversation.

"I don't care, what you have to say, all I'm saying is, is that there isn't ANYONE, including him, that could kick John Wayne's butt.", Jenny said with a smile as Monty climbed out with a chuckle.

"Okay! Okay. Maybe Chuck Norris can't.", Monty continued with a shake of his head and an eye-roll as he leaned against the car for a moment. "Sheesh, for a hippie, I thought you wouldn't care for fighting."

"Something I've picked up from my dad.", she shrugged which was received with a curious and skeptical look. "You'd be surprised where he gets his inspiration from."

"I can imagine if it has anything to do with John Wayne.", he said, closing the door and heading inside with her. "But I think this is one of the most humorous arguments I've ever had."

"Do you often argue?", Jenny asked.

"Well.. When it's about my dad or my family, or someone else's family.. I don't necessarily argue just for the fun of it.", Monty explained. "This is really the first argument where it was just being silly."

"But.. That's like, the most fun OF arguing!", Jenny exclaimed as they followed the waitress. "I do it with my brother all the time!"

"Really? You two argue THAT MUCH?"

"Well not real arguments. We just like to say silly things back and forth. It's kind of like a game. Like.. Like I'd start off saying, 'the sky is green'.", she exampled which was received with an immediate reaction.

"But it's not green. The sky's blue.", Monty said, perplexed why she would be so absurd as they sat down.

"No it's not. It's purple!", she continued on with with a smile. "See? Just games. In fact, there was one game I learned recently, you keep asking questions without saying answers. The first person to make a statement loses."

"Is it hard?", Monty asked with a slight smile,

"Yeah, it-", she caught herself, realizing he was already starting it off and smiled a bit more. "...caan be..wouldn't you think?"

With a laugh Monty finally took a look at the menu and they had their dinner and found a hotel to settle down at. When they checked in and were handed the key, the employee behind the counter looked at both of them over her thick red framed glasses slightly quizzically.

"Say.. Aren't you two a little YOUNG to be spending the night in a hotel room alone?", she asked.

"Uh-!", Jenny began as her cheeks began to grow hot. The idea hadn't exactly came to her mind yet and it was kind of weird to think so.

"No. No we're not.", Monty said casually as if it was the real truth though it only made her face even redder. "Come on, Jen."

It was a small place. One bed, a small kitchen area, a couch, and a bathroom. After looking over the situation, Monty took up the option of sleeping on the couch and insisted when Jenny offered the bed instead.

"Thanks.", she smiled which earned another.

They settled down for the night though the sleep was not all that comforting to Jenny. She tossed and turned at first, trying to find comfort but one thing did keep bugging her. Aside from the usual problem of sleeping in a foreign room, she was SHARING the room with a BOY. And even though Monty was a nice guy, all throughout this time, her hopes and ideas of him had continued to grow and she almost began to worry now if she was making a bad decision, being with a boy she had only met yesterday in the same bedroom. Sure he was fast asleep, somehow, but what if he was actually a real jerk? What if she got hurt? What if her dad found out about this? What if he left her during the middle of the night? What if...? What if...? ...And a dream had taken over her weary mind.

* * *

_BTW, do you guys like the new cover? =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny Brown was on her way down the streets in the big city. It was dark, bleak, and rainy as the teenager made her way back home, as she had done so many times before. She opened the door to one of the older looking buildings, her home, and called out.

"Mom! I'm- OW!", she exclaimed as her three older and burly brothers ran by her. "Watch it you guys!"

"Sorry, Sis!", they called out as one was trying to get away from the rest.

Jenny rolled her eyes and walked more into the house. It was a rough day and dealing with rambunctious brothers wasn't helping anything. She reached for something on the end table but then groaned as she found it wasn't there. Only her brothers could've taken it and she knew they weren't about to give it back.

"Jenny! Back so soon?", her dad asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah. I'm going to my room.", she growled, heading off to another part of the house.

She closed the door behind her with a slight sigh and looked about the small and dingy room until her eyes settled on a very familiar face.

"Monty?", she asked, standing up a bit more. "What are you doing here?"

He was leaned back against the wall the bed was up against and stood up as she entered, obviously surprised.

"Oh! Jenny! Well I was um...", he looked back at the bed and then at her, as if silently pleading for something.

She instantly knew what it was, and as usual, her first inclination was to say "NO". Especially with the mood she was in. But as she thought about this, it's like she knew what would happen. Yes. He would end up dead in the courtyard. Like Beast without his Beauty. His blood staining the bright white snow as it leaks from his broken heart. And while she would plead again and again that it wasn't true, there was no helping anything. And she would remain there. Ever so lonely while wrapped with guilt and her own pains. But in reality, here he was still. Alive, hopeful more than ever, and with the day she's had, nothing sounded better to her.

It felt like hours had passed and still they were wrapped in each other's arms as kiss after kiss was pulled. Jenny felt like she could've lost herself in that moment. Nothing more than the comfort of the other while the cold cruel Winter billowed on in search of Spring. But as he ran a hand through her hair once again and their lips met for the hundredth time, something dark began to take over the scene. Something different. Before Jenny could say about it, like many other people, she had woken up, and had found herself back in the bedroom of the hotel without any love.

A quick recap of the dream and Jenny could already feel her heart racing. Or was it racing BEFORE she woke up? She knew her face had to have been a brilliant shade of red then as she thought it over in confusion and mayhem.

'OH MY GOSH! Spend two days with a guy and suddenly THAT'S my dreams?! Where did that come from?! I don't get into any of that! I've never had a boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend partially BECAUSE OF THAT STUFF! And with MONTY?! I mean.. Yeah.. He's nice. He's actually pretty amazing but..', her face grew hotter and with a sigh she leaned her head into her knees and silently cursed the bed for the dream instead.

But to add awkward to embarrassing, of all the people to suddenly waltz in, was the man himself which instantly made the young girl bolt up in her bed with a gasp as her face continued to glow. Monty was unable to not notice the sudden movement and was a little surprised himself.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't meant to wake you up.", he said as he came in carrying a box and two cups of something hot.

"Uh.. No you...", Jenny mumbled, now unable to keep track of her words.

Before the time was counted, the box and cups were sat on the bed and Monty was sitting next to her legs, reaching over and soon had a hand pressed to her forehead. For a moment, Jenny wasn't sure if she could blush harder as his hand moved from her forehead to her cheek, a look of concern on his face.

"Jenny, you alright? Sorry, you're just.. really red.", he explained as his hand moved to her neck, making a sudden reaction occur in her chest.

Like a small eruption as she tried to struggle against her blush and push the hand aside.

"I-I'm-I'm okay. It's just.. I'm fine.", she smiled some. "I uh.. had a weird dream.."

Monty seemed to relax hearing this and gave a small "ah" of acknowledgement.

"Well I brought some donuts for breakfast if you want.", he offered, opening the box to her. "Didn't know what you might've liked so I kinda mixed and matched."

"Oh. Um.. Thanks.", she smiled some, her cheeks still pink as she picked one out.

Monty chose his own and they ate into their breakfast. The curious thought of WHAT she was dreaming about did cross his mind but if it made her THAT red in the face, he opted against asking. Instead he explained how they'd hang around a bit to settle their stomachs before heading off again. Jenny, having traveled quite enough herself, gave a nod of understanding and agreed.

"Um.. That's tea, right?", she asked, pointing to one of the cups.

"Uh. No. Coffee.", he said, picking up the cups and handing one over with a slight chuckle. "What else could it be?"

"Oh.. Shoot. Sorry. No offense. I'm just not a big coffee fan.", she shrugged which immediately earned his surprise.

"What?! How could you NOT like coffee?!", he asked in bewilderment after he forced himself to swallow instead of spit.

Jenny had to laugh at the reaction and explained saying, "I had a cup when I was younger. Pure black. And I was sick and it was supposed to help me get over it faster and it just..", she shuddered. "Ew. No. I hated coffee ever since."

"Well that's the problem! You must obviously not have had good coffee and you had it at the worst time. No duh it made you throw up.", he rolled his eyes. "No. Go ahead and take a sip."

"No. I don't want coffee.", she offered politely, gently pushing the cup away.

"It's not like that time. I don't drink it black. It's creamed and sugared. Take a sip."

"No. I really don't want to.

"Jenny you don't know unless you try!", he smiled, wondering if they were really going to go at it over coffee. "Just ONE sip!"

"Alright! Fine! You win!", she caved in, not particularly in the mood for a fight.

She took the cup and stared down at its contents, still hesitant at the thought. With a sniff of the bittersweet steam she looked over at Monty who was simply waiting with a smile.

"Should I take a picture to commemorate the moment?", he asked, which made her laugh, nearly spilling it.

"No! I mean- Ugh. Do what you want, I guess.", she finally decided to say before finally braving herself to drink it.

As soon as she finally downed some, her facial reaction was more than priceless to the other as it turned from disdain/hesitation to surprise to something along the lines of confusion and surprise which quickly morphed itself into looking like disdain again as she swallowed it and coughed a bit.

"Oh..Wow...", she said, covering her mouth as she sat the cup back. "Wow, I really taste the coffee. Okay. I still don't like it."

"Okay! Okay. You don't have to keep drinking it.", he said between laughs. "Alright. At least you tried, right?"

"Ugh.. And never again.", she remarked which only made him laugh more.

When breakfast was said and done, Monty headed outside to better check with his dad why he wasn't home right then and Jenny had decided now would be an opportune time to take a shower. Heaven knew she needed one. But as Monty relayed to his dad what had happened, not dropping word of Jenny tagging along, there was a splurge of static and within moments, the phone was cut off and Monty looked down in slight surprise.

"Wh? Oy...", he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Carl... Can't even tell him I'm saving an agent."

Suddenly the phone rang again and for a split second he wondered if it was Francis trying to reach back. A look at the caller ID said it was the last person he wanted to deal with. But with a sigh and a click he was dealing with them anyway.

"I FINALLY have a retort for that last statement!", Vanessa's voice said as he picked her up.

"Hey! Way to go! You're just as much of a retard as your dad.", he said sarcastically. "What did I say anyway?"

"You were talking about how my dad's never going to amount to anything.", she briefed him. "And the comeback is that while HE may not amount to much in your opinion, I guess you only think that since YOUR dad pampers you so much that he's sat you up above Man-kind itself!"

Monty snapped back proving she was wrong for thinking of such nonsense and that his dad actually belittles him on his own by never listening to what he had to say.

"Yeah well dads never picking up on your wants is a fact of life. You should know that by now, Monobrow.", she sighed, secretly making her father jump in pride as he was listening in on her conversation through the bedroom door.

"Alright, you know what?", he finally snapped, finally unable to resist the built up frustration he's been struggling with.

Their argue continued on for what felt like forever. As Monty paced up and down the hallways as if a caged tiger, making point after point against her, it oddly enough allowed the teenage boy to feel somehow relieved. Yes, he wasn't exactly talking about what had been bothering him from the moment Jenny said her dog was missing. But still, something about venting out his rage on a weekly basis with his nemesis was a relief and much needed one in this occasion. However good or bad this was, the conversation finally ended as he was left without an idea of what to say and he decided to go back into the room so as not to make Jenny think he had just abandoned her. Unfortunately the door was closed almost as soon as it had been opened with a rather loud slam as Monty quickly felt the heat run high in his cheeks. Though, he supposed, it was most likely not as bad as his now-squeaky-clean partner in crime.

And Jenny was about ready to die as she clung the towel around her tighter. As if the dreams weren't bad enough and Monty being really cute and sweet to make sure she was feeling alright, now she had to waltz out of the bathroom right as he was coming inside!

'It's no wonder boys get dressed in the bathroom!', she screamed in her mind as she went over to her suitcase. 'I swear, this hotel is like, cursed or something to make me nosebleed! Ugh! I must've looked like a total slutt! Oh my gosh!'

'Way to go Monty! Ugh! You must've looked like a total sleaze!', he scorned himself as his face continued to burn and he sat on the floor beside the door instead. 'I am SO glad that was ALL that happened. That we caught ourselves EARLIER rather than LATER. Oh.. Jenny must hate me for this... Jenny...'

The sudden idea of him and Jenny actually being together as something of LOVERS flew by his mind and it made him stop to think it over more carefully. Yes it's happened before, and it's not just because she was wrapped in a towel he suddenly paid better heed to it either. But stringing his thoughts along from an embarrassing situation with this teenage girl to a more romantic situation, was definitely something to consider. From the moment she went into her house to prepare, he had silently made the vow to make sure Jenny would be safe. That he would do a good deal to make sure she returned home safely and without trouble. Like protecting a rare jewel. But she seemed like something more than just another diamond Sherlock Holmes would swear to look after. Something much more important to him. He didn't wanna just look after her. He wanted to do as much as he could to keep her happy. Was he being hopeful again? If he was, he wasn't able to help himself. Only the Big Guy could know what SHE had to think of him now though.

Jenny sighed, trying to calm herself back down with the reminder of the case only being as bad as her wrapped in a towel. Heck, Candace defeated an entire video game in nothing but a towel. But to go from bad to worse, as she reached into her backpack for her clothes, she remembered she only grabbed what was ontop of her dresser and didn't bother to see it because she was busy looking around in case if there was anything else that needed to be done. What she pulled out, she cringed to see. Her persimmon jumpsuit with the boots and belt attatched. Persimmon, while is a nice color on its own, was not what she fancied to be a color on her. And the idea of dressing up, as if part of a military or governmental society was something she only didn't despise when it was Halloween. Still. Aside from a few spares of under garments and socks, it was all she had. But as she got herself dressed, she couldn't help but think about the dream from last night. While the idea, at first, seemed way too high above her head, it still seemed...interesting? No. More than interesting. To be more honest with herself, the idea was beyond thrilling. Mature as all get out in her mind, but still. If they were older, like she was hoping they were in the dream, and if it didn't seem quite so against what her father had always taught her, it was, in actuality, a really good dream. One of the best she's had. And he's been nothing but nice and really sweet since they met. For crying out loud, he was worried she was running a fever! It's like what Candace had always said about Jeremy. The kind of guys that actually pay attention to you, is too rare these days. Hopefully she hadn't made him think too badly about her now though. Who knows? She might be lucky and it really will pass off as an accident and not an "accident".

Fortunately after she had accidentally startled him in the hallway and they had said their apologies, things seemed to settle a bit. Only a bit though because while he may have said, "It's okay. It's not like you told me. Or really would've since you don't just go around saying it to a lot of people in general.", Jenny was still on edge some as her embarrassment reigned stronger than any other emotion at the time. Monty was unable to notice this and began to feel bad himself. Had he really made her that embarrassed? Well, him insisting on drinking coffee like a little kid, really wasn't a good start to her day. And then he goes and embarrasses her even more. And the hotel wasn't exactly 5-star, a bad day was easy to pin this case on. But what was he to do about it? If he really wanted to do more than just look after her, what was he willing to do to help her feel better? The only answer that came to his mind would certainly be effective but either that effectiveness would work out for the BEST or, what he feared to be, the WORST.

"Hey Monty?", she caught his attention during these thoughts as she walked over. "I'm gonna go get a water bottle before we head off, kay?"

'Perfect opportunity. Just need to work fast.', he thought before smiling casually. "Sure thing. Oh by the way, just wanted to mention, nice jumpsuit."

"Oh. Really?", she asked, feeling special all of a sudden.

"Yeah of course. I love persimmon.", he shrugged.

He wasn't trying to flirt, that was the plain honest truth. But whether it was the truth or not, Jenny gave a thanks, headed out, and as soon as the door was closed had to giggle to herself.

'Monty likes this outfit!', she thought gleefully to herself as she headed off to the vending machine.

When Jenny came back with a nice cold bottle in her hand, the surprise that awaited her was more than surprising. But before anything could escape from her other than a bright red face, Monty, wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers, quickly stood up from the spot he sat on the floor, his face equally red.

"L-lemme explain!", he said, interrupting her for a brief moment. "...I was just trying to help you feel better about this morning. I figured you were still embarrassed about it and I was JUST wanting to make you laugh. I am NOT trying to go anywhere else with this. And now I have said my piece, I shall go get dressed."

Jenny had to laugh a bit at the idea. He was embarrassing himself to make her happy?

"Nice hearts, by the way.", she mentioned, making him stop and look down at the print.

"Oh. Yeah.", he chuckled.

She laughed some more, feeling more comfortable to laugh at the sillyness and awkwardness of what had happened and Monty was relaxed enough to laugh some himself.

"Hey you know, you're lucky. I could've not been wearing a shirt.", he joked, making her laugh even more as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh my gosh! Just go get dressed!", she laughed, holding her stomach now.

Monty headed in the bathroom and she sat on the couch, still laughing to herself. Yes, it was embarrassing to be in front of a girl in his boxers. Even if his dad did it often enough at home, it wasn't something Monty had wanted to pick up. But hearing Jenny laughing and seeing her happy again, really felt worth it.

'Maybe this isn't such a bad thing.', Monty thought to himself as he picked up his pants and began to pull them on.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not posting anything up sooner. Point of clarification though. Monty's not sick. I'd say this at the bottom but I wanna leave that untainted. I say he has a stomach ache though because the last time I was on a car trip between Kansas and SC, on the way back my stomach was hurting really bad. I couldn't eat. I didn't want to sit up right in the car. It almost drove me to tears. Things cleared up when I finally stopped traveling around and got some decent sleep though. The same thing with Monty. However, he's a bit more unfortunate compared to me. XD_

* * *

When he came back out and they got their things packed up, they headed for the car, still chuckling over the event. Within a few hours, lunch was coming by and they were still some miles from town.

"Okay. Okay here's one.", Monty said as they continued playing a psychology game. "Herb."

"Erb-Ferb Atin-Lerb.", Jenny answered, it being the first thing to come to her mind.

Monty's smile disappeared for a moment as he blinked, unsure if he heard right.

"What?"

"Ferb Latin.", Jenny explained. "I said 'Ferb Latin' in the language."

"What's Ferb Latin?", he asked.

"It's kinda like Pig Latin.", she shrugged. "With a twist. My brother's friends came up with it. Let's pretend I wanted to say...'Nice day'. It would be, 'Ice-nerb ay-derb'. But two letter words stay the same. There was some other parts to it but I can't remember it all."

"That is possibly one of the weirdest things I've ever heard.", Monty chuckled as he shook his head. "And try seeing a bird imitate a car alarm to a tee."

"What kinda bird is that? A parrot?", she asked.

"A lyre bird. So you got Ferb Latin out of the plant, herbs?"

"...Wait, you meant herbs like, basil and rosemary?", she asked, thrown off guard.

"Um.. yeah!", he chuckled. "No offense but..duh! Sorry. I've never heard of Ferb Latin."

"Really? You haven't heard of it?", Jenny asked in astonishment. "The whole town was in on it at one point."

Monty simply shrugged and she chuckled.

"Sorry. Cause that's kinda were I got it from. Every word with the first letter at the end with the suffix 'erb'. E-R-B. Not H-E-R-B.", she explained.

"Ah.", Monty nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright. You wanna continue?"

"Sure.", she shrugged with a smile.

"Alright. What about...", he thought for a moment when a word came by his head. It would give him an idea of her opinion of him, without actually bringing anything up. A curious plan indeed. "Cops."

"DEAD.", she very quickly answered, her smile instantaneously gone and a scowl appearing on her face.

Monty's heart leapt into his throat hearing the sudden demonic-like tone from his passenger and Jenny quickly became equal in embarrassment.

"Uh-! Sorry! I didn't mean to-! I-I meant...!", she stammered, her face becoming red when Monty simply guessed her next word.

"Dead?", he asked. His eyes were wide with fear and disturbance.

Jenny simply hang her head in humiliation as Monty promised to himself to NEVER say he was a secret agent of the government. Had she known, with that sort of pure hatred in her voice, he doubted he would be able to see to the end of the adventure they were having.

"I'm sorry..", she said, leaning back in her seat again. "I... I just have a bad history with cops..."

Monty slid some into his seat, now feeling slightly scared himself. Jenny, wanting to move past this, cleared her throat.

"Um... Y..Y.. You wanna try the game?", Jenny asked, earning a curious glance. "J-! Just c-cause you know I... I did it. I mean unless there's something else you'd...rather do."

"Uh.. no. Go ahead.", Monty shrugged, trying to relax. "Fire away."

"Alright um...", she began to think when something came across her mind. If Monty had asked her about cops. What was his opinion? "Cops."

The first thing to come to his mind was his dad. But with the recent discovery of her hatred for him, Monty wasn't entirely sure what to think.

"Um.. Cops...", he said quietly, trying to think of something quickly. "Uh... Doughnuts."

It wasn't much for Jenny to make out of it so she decided to let the matter drop.

"Herbs.", she said next.

"Pesto.", he replied, earning a laugh.

"Excellent choice!", she giggled. "Alright. Um..."

They continued their carrying on for a while. But after sometime, Monty began to not feel right. They had stopped for a quick lunch, but he skipped out. It suddenly seemed like the mere idea of eating at this moment was going to make him throw up. His stomach felt like it was clenched up into a tight knot all the while as well and it was almost distracting him from driving right. Perhaps it was because he worried if Jenny discovered his secret. Maybe he was scared to think of what would happen if his dad found out what had happened. Was it because of the argument he was having with Vanessa or being on the road for too long? With all this plus the fact that he still had a secret agent missing in South Carolina who was a puli dog and it was Summer which could equal in death, Monty finally pulled over into a rest stop which, rather surprised Jenny.

"Monty, you alright?", she asked, seeing his upset face.

"I.. I'm fine.", he managed to say, bringing a hand to his stomach. "I just need some fresh air. A.. a little break from the road."

He smiled back at her though it wasn't very reassuring. She gave a nod though, not wanting to argue, and they climbed out. She went to use the bathroom while he walked about the place, trying to think of a way to help calm himself down. It wasn't so much as stress over Jenny as it was just..his normal stress. It never worked out for him like that and falling back onto a park bench, he rubbed his head, trying to find a way to undo the stress. Jenny, coming out of the bathroom, noticed a small vending machine nearby. With a quick recap, the only thing Monty had eaten in the day was coffee and doughnuts. He's had water, yes. But maybe he wasn't feeling good because of a lack of nutrition?

'A seven-layer bar always helps me feel better.', she thought as she dug in her purse for change. 'He needs at least SOMETHING on his stomach.'

As Monty leaned his head back, watching the clouds going by, he quickly sat back up as he heard something. Car alarms. Police car alarms. Within a manner of seconds, three black and white cars pulled into the parking lot nearby. He quickly stood up as the policemen came out and pulled out his wallet showing the badge he carried.

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?", he asked as he came close.

A glance at the badge and the police gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"Sure.", the ringleader said, pulling out a picture. "We're looking for this man. He disappeared somewhere along this area."

"What's the crime?", Monty asked, taking the picture and examining it.

"Murder.", the officer explained, making Monty's guts knot up a bit.  
"I haven't seen him.", Monty said, handing the photo back. "But I-"

Suddenly Monty's heart stop. He heard Jenny. Screaming. Quickly followed by a gunshot.


	7. Chapter 7

The police had been trained for such emergencies but so was Monty. And he was younger. More in shape. And was already running the second he heard the scream. He only prayed he wasn't too late.

Jenny had managed to flinch enough to miss the bullet and ducked to the side of the vending machine but her attacker wasn't about to let her slip. Terror, as strong of a word as it was, was very weak in describing the emotion of the moment. She scrambled to keep her distance but as the man got ready to fire again, a voice is all you would need for a distraction.

"Jenny!", Monty called out as he came sliding around the corner.

In the time it took for the man to turn around, aim the gun, and fire, Monty had already jumped up to the beams in the low-roof shack, missing the bullet himself. Swinging his legs out, Monty had kicked the murderer in the face, making the large man stumble back and hold his bleeding nose with a cry of pain. Monty dropped to the ground, ready for a fight and Jenny kept herself pressed against the opposite wall as she watched. It was slightly odd. The attacker was at least twice Monty's size. Had messy dark brown hair and an unkempt face. But as the fight continued, Monty's smaller appearance and quick feet managed to keep him alive and began to win. Soon the police where there as well when Monty had managed to grab the man's fists and hold them behind his back. Soon the murderer was arrested and handed over. But Monty could care less about the police. He came over to Jenny who was still in her spot. Her eyes were wide, her face was pale, and Monty could actually see her hyperventilating. But the moment she was snapped from her trance and saw him standing there, hands on her shoulder in comfort, tears fell and Monty was soon trapped in a tight embrace as Jenny flung her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"Shhh...", Monty crooned as she continued to sob. "It's okay.. He's gone."

"I-! I-I-!", Jenny continued, trying to calm herself down.

"Don't worry about it.", he said quietly as he stroked her hair gently. "...You wanna sit down?"

"I just wanna get out of here.", she managed to whisper.

"Alright.", Monty nodded though they still stood there.

A moment longer, until he could feel her shaking calm down, Monty held her there. And when they were ready to move, he gently kissed her on the head, picked up her purse, and they made their way to the car, once again. Night was approaching fast now. Once in town, they pulled into a hotel and checked in. Getting ready for bed, Monty folded up his jacket and sat it down on the end-table near his bed. The area had two bedrooms with a small bathroom included. Jenny took the bedroom furthest from the front door and both were getting dressed for bed. But as Monty sighed, still struggling to shake off his own fears of that day, Jenny, who had found peace in knowing the attacker was arrested by this moment, entered the room. He sat up a bit more, seeing her enter and began to ask after her.

"You alright?", he began. "You aren't dressed in pajamas. Everything okay?"

"No. I'm alright I just..", she began as she sat down on the bed opposite of him with a small sigh. "...I just wanted to thank you. For..for saving my life."

"...Jenny it's perfectly alright.", Monty chuckled a bit, glad to know there wasn't anything wrong. "I'm not gonna just stand on the sides. Not when you're in danger."

"Yes but..", she shook her head with a slight shrug. "I'm.. I dunno.. I just wanted to thank you."

Monty gave a nod and after a moment's of hesitation, Jenny quickly leaned forward for a kiss of gratitude. Only for a split second, did Monty suddenly feel something run up his spine. It died away though, as she pulled away. Monty had girlfriends before. And he's had his share of kissing. It wasn't new. But what he felt. What he felt for Jenny. It was different. And he was too curious of it to just let her pull away and leave it at that. And that's when Jenny had learned that Monty was not only fast on his feet but also with his hands as he quickly reached up, placing a hand on her cheek which made her almost instantly stop. Looking back at him, only meaning for the kiss to last as long as it did, Jenny had noticed something. He didn't look so much as surprised, or sly, like you would guess a boy to look like, but instead, almost...curious. Like he was trying to find something in her own eyes. And either she knew it, or she was that easy to be pulled back for a second kiss, longer than the first.

A new sensation swelled up in Jenny's chest as their lips met and it surprised her greatly but in a very...enjoyable sort of way. And Monty felt the same as he continued to kiss her, again and again, with her leaning into him more and more, giving into what was going on. He reached a hand up to brush through her hair when she flinched a bit as his fingers touched the metal piece to the hairpin that pulled on her hair. But it was only in a second that it was undone and pulled out as his fingers fell through the rest of her hair. For however long, they were like this, sharing kiss after kiss, neither bothered to care. Unfortunately, the best of things, had to end. And Jenny was the first to realize this. Sleep was too vital to suddenly neglect. And she slightly worried that if they didn't right then, they never would. So as she pulled away, it was evident that the other was surprised by this some.

"W-we... We gotta get to sleep.", she said quietly, not wanting to open her eyes and wake up from this heavenly dream they had created.

"Just.. one more.", Monty pleaded, bring a hand to her neck, pulling down a bit, feeling the same as her.

"No. No. Monty.", she said, finally opening them and pulling away, making him look back in slight sorrow. "Monty. We need the sleep. We still have to get to South Carolina."

With a heavy sigh, Monty gave a nod and she sat herself a bit aways from him on the bed, both still lingering over what had happened. It was almost too good of a moment to suddenly lose and it was almost depressing to lose it now. But neither could frown as they looked at one another. How could they?

"Right so... Um.. Night.", Jenny managed to say, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Yeah. Um. Night.", Monty nodded.

Another second of awkward silence, mainly because Jenny didn't want to leave, they caught sight of one another and quickly shared another kiss before Jenny pulled away with a flustered giggle.

"Okay! We gotta stop!", she said, her cheeks darkening.

"Um, can anyone blame us?", Monty admitted, equally flustered and slightly embarrassed.

"Alright! Good night!", she huffed, still smiling, getting out of the bed.

"Fine. Night.", he agreed with a roll of his eyes.

Jenny headed to the door to her room but paused a moment, glancing back at Monty who was still watching her with a smile. She felt her own widen some but then groaned and laughed some more.

"What?", she asked, now finding it silly they were still staring at one another.

"What? Gosh. I can't look at you? I can't help it if I think you're beautiful. There I said it. And I hope you're happy!", Monty said in mock anger, though it was hard to not smile and laugh some while doing so.

She only laughed some more, shared another good night, and finally went into her room. Her heart racing too fast for her to keep track of. Finally readied for bed, Monty sighed some as he stared up at the dark ceiling of his room. It felt like for once in his life, he could finally breath. And the air tasted so sweet.

* * *

_Yeah I made it short on purpose. XP If I wasn't so concerned with what you people were thinking of this coupling, I would've tagged it along with the previous chapter. REVIEW DARN YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! XD Seriously though. I like detailed reviews. Please leave some. ...please?_

_Amber: On a more unfortunate note, Monty. You're getting yourself wrapped up into some serious trouble. I'm just saying. XDD  
_

_Laura: SHHH! They're not supposed to know yet! HISSS! *Amber giggles mischievously*  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny was first to wake the next morning, smiling at the sun. Everything in the world seemed so happy. And the events of yesterday, almost seemed like it hadn't heppened. Like it was a dream. But Jenny knew it was real. It was too real to be a simple dream. And after she got dressed, she reached for her hair-pin when she noticed she didn't even have it with her. Or her necklace.

'Oh.. I must've left them in Monty's room.', she thought.

After a moment, she felt her cheeks become warm with the memory of last night and gave a content sigh. It was great to think of. And as she traveled along the thought, she began to wonder if she should even try to sneak in to get her hairpin and necklace back. But after consideration, she dared to risk it. What's the worse that could happen?

She carefully opened the door to his room and glanced about. He was asleep on the bed. The accessories were on the end table on top of his jacket, shirt, and pants. Swallowing down her hesitation, she crept into the room, making sure not to accidentally wake him up. She picked up the hair-pin, pulled back her bangs, slung on the necklace, and then glanced back at Monty and paused.

She felt her heart flutter as she saw him there, sleeping. And somehow, he looked so peaceful all the while that Jenny realized, as she crouched down next to him, it suddenly made everything feel like it's been done before. Or like it could be done...for always. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:46. They weren't far from South Carolina now. She wanted to argue with herself about waking him up, but as Monty rolled over in his sleep and faced her, the choice was unaminous. Not yet. So she settled herself down a bit more and after a bit of nervousness, she reached out and gently brushed some hair aside, feeling the same sensation from last night, swell up in her chest.

'...We gotta go..', she reminded herself. 'I just hate waking people up though... Especially him.'

Deciding that it was best to let him get his sleep on the argument and excuse of him feeling bad yesterday, Jenny leaned over to plant a feather-light kiss on his cheek before heading back to her room. But as she pulled back to get up, Monty finally cracked his eyes open, having been awake and feeling something touch him, and within a second both had jumped back with exclamations and Monty had landed on the floor opposite of her.

"Ow!", he groaned as he banged his head to the wall from the jump.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!", Jenny quickly apologized, climbing back over to peer over the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine..", Monty said, rubbing his head as he sat up.

He smiled up at her and she giggled some seeing him down there in this mess of blankets. It really was just too cute. He reached up to quickly snatch a kiss and once the surprise was settled, she returned it.

"Morning.", he finally said when they broke apart.

"Morning.", she chuckled.

"Guess we better get at it."

"...Yeah."

Another kiss and he finally got up. The blankets had covered most of him but as gravity pulled them to the floor, Jenny fell backwards on the bed in a giggle fit.

"...What?", he asked, confused of the reaction.

"I'm sorry!", she managed to say as she sat back up. "You.. Ha ha ha! You just look- Oh gosh! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

He was puzzled for a moment but then it dawned on him. Ever since he was a boy, like other boys in the family, he was cursed with bad bed hair. And he chuckled realizing this as he scratched the back of his head.

"Trust me, I'm used to my hair lookin-"

"No! No. Not that.", she said, finally calming down. "No. It's just... Ha ha! You have really cute pajamas."

Surprised by this he looked down and mentally face-palmed himself. It wasn't that he was wearing JUST boxers. Not with his dad running around like that half of the day. No. He was wearing a full set of pajamas. The kind of pajamas you would expect one to wear. The kind of pajamas you would expect one to wear...if he was 5 and it was Christmas morning. The thick and soft sort of pajamas that would have sports-prints all over it. Only instead of baseball bats and footballs, there were fedoras. Everywhere. The general marking of the agents for Owca. And while Jenny was wearing something more reasonable at her age, a simply short-sleeved shirt with flower-printed pajama pants, he, in comparison, looked as if he should be the smaller of the two. With a nervous chuckle he tried to shake it off. After all, he wasn't exactly to have anyone join along on these sorts of exertions, hence why these pajamas were packed away into the trunk of his car.

"Right, well I...", he muttered, not entirely sure how to get out of this one.

"Got them for Christmas?", she asked.

"...Let's go with it.", he agreed to with a weak smile.

She went to get dressed and they headed down to the nearest place to grab a quick breakfast, hand in hand. Once breakfast was downed, Jenny went to get her backpack. She paused in her bedroom, though, as she saw the letter on the bed and sat down to examine it once more. Whoever this Bloodpudding guy was, she did have to thank him for the creepy letter. Without this, she most likely wouldn't have been able to be with Monty. But as she turned it over in her hands, remembering Camillia and feeling a little bad that her dog was left wandering around South Carolina if not already dead because dogs can't sweat and the heat index could kill her with her thick fur, Jenny noticed something odd. When there seemed to only be one, there was actually two stuck together. Two letters? She carefully pulled them apart and looked back at the one she had opened. From a Dr. Bloodpudding. But addressed to a..."Organization Without a Cool Acronym"?

'What on earth is that?', she wondered.

Monty tightened up his shoelaces as he waited for Jenny. Things really seemed to have started to look up for him. If this was going the way it was, he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Not unless Jenny, he shrugged at this thought, was invited to dinner with his family and they slipped on Owca. Which was never the case anyway. The door opened and he stood up as Jenny stepped out. But he paused. Suddenly Jenny seemed...lost in thought.

"..Jen? You alright?", he asked.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine.", she said, looking up at him. "It's just.. You wouldn't believe this. Look."

She then did the one thing, Monty had regretted ever happening. She pulled out the two letters, making sure they were separate for comparison.

"There's two! It looks like this Bloodpudding guy's just after this weird organization.", she said, looking back at the letter. "But I don't get it. Why would he kidnap my dog, cause it's obvious he did, and send a ransom note to an 'Organization Without a Cool Acryonym' that's addressed to be practically on the outskirts of town! Got any ideas?"

"Um.. W-well maybe it's a different Camillia. Maybe we were wrong.", Monty offered, trying to play it cool.

"No. There's only one Camillia the Puli in the entire Tri-State Area. I know it. I remember the day Dad got her for me on my birthday. We went to register her and they were surprised, thinking no one would ever come up with the name.", Jenny shook her head, making Monty cringe some. "And everytime I went to check, just for the heck of it, the result was always the same. No one had the same idea. No one has a puli except for me."

She noticed the worried look on his face and became curious.

"...What? What's wrong?", she asked.

"What? Oh. Pfft! nothing! Wh-wh-why would anything be wrong?", Monty said, starting to back up. "Uh.. you know. If it's still the same puli, wh-wh-why not we just go and get her and head on home anyway? Yeah, you know, we should really get going. I-I heard the heat index is gonna get up to a hun-"

"Monty.", Jenny said, stepping over as he flinched, his hand only centimeters from the knob. "What's wrong with you? You're acting as if YOU had a part in all this."

"No I don't.", he said, quickly turning around.

His fear, too easily showing for a girl that's been taking care of her brother since he was two. Jenny's eyes narrowed as she came closer.

"And now you're lying to me!", she accused.

"No! No I'm not!", Monty said. "I honestly had no part in this!"

"Well you're keeping SOMETHING from me! What is it, Monty?", she pressed on. "I wanna hear it. All of it. I refuse to take another step until you explain to me what you know about this organization."

Monty, from that moment on, felt a familiar dagger stab through his guts. It was going to that again. And he wasn't about to get out of it any time soon. But with one last effort, he placed a hand on her shoulder, desperately hoping that Luck would still run with him for just a bit longer.

"Jenny.. Trust me. One of these days, I would love to explain it to you. All of it. But you gotta trust me that right now... I just can't. Look, it's not you. It really isn't. I'm not lying. I'm just.. I'm just trying to protect you. If.. If I said anything...", he trailed off before sighing and shaking his head. "Jenny, Please just trust me. Don't ask questions about it. I can't explain it to you right now. But if we don't get going and find Camillia soon, we'll be in more trouble than you could imagine."

Jenny could see the despair in his eyes. And for a while, it seemed pretty genuine. But then her face turned into something of a stern glare before morphing into something of fear.

"Monty... What's happened to Camillia?"

The man sighed as he knew he wasn't going to get through. And he finally spilled the beans. All of it.

"...Sit down.", he said, leading her to the bed. He sat down with her and after a moment, finally began. "The..Organization Without a Cool Acronym. The O.W.C.A. Owca. It's... It's my family's business. It's a secret governmental society that puts an end to the evil doers such as Lovemuffin: The League Of Villainous Evil-doers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness. The two are sort of pitted against one another on a spectrum of good vs. evil. Owca fights for the good. Lovemuffin for the bad. And that's just in Danville alone. It's world-wide. And who goes to stop the members of Lovemuffin? Our top secret agents. And Camillia... Camillia the Puli... She's one of them. She as well as hundreds and thousands of other animals. All hidden into society by pretending to be mindless animals until called into work where they are allowed to express their high intelligence. Dr. Bloodpudding is Agent C's- Camillia's- nemesis. It's kind of a label that we slap on agent-vs.-villain relationships. I know his letter sounded kinda freaky to you, but he really is just kinda crazy. Humans outside of the workforce in Owca such as you are not supposed to know for fear of endangerment or interference from either side. Humans inside the workforce are sworn to never reveal it and are trained and raised to be the next position that their own parents had been before retirement. So in my case, while I'm out running around finding missing agents like right now or being homeschoooled by my mother, my dad's not only being the head of the organization itself but right now, he's briefing one of his top agents, Agent P, on his assignment with his intern, Carl, who, isn't related to me but rather instead accidentally taken in under our wing when he stumbled across us while looking for a job to pay for his college. Being an intern was the only position my dad had opened for him and that was the deal. The one exception."

Jenny sat there, silenced by the stunning revelation. A thousand things flew through her head though not one thought lasted long enough to generate enough to make a sentence.

"...I... I can't believe this..", she finally managed to say.

"It's the truth.", Monty sighed as he finally sat down. "I would've explained this to you another time but... I at least wanted to get my dad's permission."

"No. I can't believe... I can't believe you're part of it!", Jenny finally said, scowling at him, making Monty flinch back in shock. "I-I can't believe you're part of The Man!"

"J-Jenny w-wait!", he stammered as she took a turn at standing.

"What? What? Are you going to tell me you're forced into this?", she asked, internally pleading that was the truth. But when Monty fell silent, casting his eyes to the floor, she could feel her heart tear. "Monty, I can't believe you even want a part of this..."

"Well what sounds better? The secret agent life that you've always known or being a carnie and joining the circus cause your father's enforced acrobatic lessons?", he argued, feeling a little offended on that note.

"Enforced my tail!", Jenny hissed. "A carnie doesn't force little animals to fight humans! What else does Owca do? Huh?! Do you genetically engineer your animals as well?! Is THAT why they're so intelligent?!"

"J-just one!", Monty said, getting up himself. "And you shouldn't really be upset by this because we only did this to better help strengthen the connection between humans and animals! So you can't really pin that on me!"

"You're still messing with nature!", Jenny shouted at him. "OH MY GOSH! I can't believe I fell in love with you! Heh! Yeah! So much for working with animals! What's next?! You train PLANTS?!"

Monty's eyes grew wide with guilt and Jenny only groaned and stormed away from him, though not entirely sure of where in the room she could go.

"Look, that was my dad!"

"Stop blaming your dad!"

"I'm not! HE'S the crackpot! Jenny all I wanted to ever do, ever since I was little, was to stop evil! Stop creeps like Bloodpudding! What my dad wants to do with the Organization, I'm not always joining the ban wagon!", he tried to explain but Jenny refused to listen much. "I'd even stoop to being a cop if I could! I don't care about what my dad does!"

"A cop is just as bad!", Jenny growled between her teeth. "Nothing but pushy and stupid people who cause even more trouble than there already was!"

"Hey!", Monty interrupted, now feeling flat out insulted. "It was because of mere cops that the freak from yesterday is now arrested."

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF COPS THAT MY MOM WAS ARRESTED WHEN I WAS SEVEN!", Jenny retorted, tears finally breaking into her eyes.

Obviously Monty was flabbergasted to stumble across this. All of a sudden, that single sentence echoed in his mind like a broken record. But as Jenny allowed the tears to fall, remembering her missing mother and all that had happened because of it, she stumbled back to sit on the bed.

"She... She was a part of this riot. A large protest going on. A lot of people were being arrested. My dad was there, trying to calm her down about it.. But she stood her ground and was willing to be arrested all the while.", Jenny explained for Monty's lack of response. "...I tried to pull her away. I remember being pushed back by a cop but then something happened. I think he was bleeding. After that... They took Mom away... And I've written letters but... My brother was only 2. My dad was working a lot right then. I had to skip out on a lot of school to run the house. It's why I hate police so much. Why I hardly have or see any friends. To help me with not seeing Mom.. Dad got me Camillia for my birthday one year. That's why she's so important to me."

As Jenny unfolded her history, Monty felt the guilt and pain of it tear his heart shredded piece by shredded piece. And he wouldn't mean that metaphorically either. He could literally feel the pain in his chest. And for once, Monty was torn between what he had always loved since growing up, and who he loved so much now. But Jenny wiped away her tears. She was used to pushing them aside for her mom. She's had the practice. And after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Monty turned away and headed to the door but stopped before heading out.

"...If I was in your shoes...", he said, looking back over his shoulder, a pained expression that had Jenny by surprise. "...I'd want to kill me too."

With that, he headed out to the car.

"N-No! Monty-!", she gasped but the door had already closed, leaving her to only conjure up a fresh wave of tears.

She had forgotten ever saying that and desperately wished to deny it standing against Monty as well, but knew it would only seem like a lie.

Monty, meanwhile, walked out of the hotel, checked out for them, and climbed into the car once more, the troubles and arguments still flying through his mind. It was like an unmerciful torrent of pain. It turned out not only was she the flower child that fought against the government and didn't entirely believe in peace, but also wanted him dead, had good reasons for thinking so, and the more he thought about it, the more she was right on her standards. He banged the dashboard in frustration, unsure how to cope with such a complication. He sighed and leaned against the steering wheel. The most he could hope for now was that once they find Agent C, she'd keep the thing quiet. He might not have to be forgotten. But to live on in her memory like this... He wasn't sure if it would be better or worse if she did forget him. If they forgot about each other. And to just to frost his cookies, as he thought about it...Vanessa was right. He was an arse by genetic inheritance.

* * *

_Sorry, I wanted to get people's reactions about Jenny's mom being in jail before anything else was said. XD Here's the real chapter. I'll post the next one tomorrow (hopefully)._


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't freak if this doesn't make much sense at first. Go back and read over chapter 8. I edited it because I just wanted an opinion on hearing Jenny's mom being arrested when she was little. XP The rest of the argument takes place then and we end up here. Thank you!_

* * *

When Jenny finally came back into the car, she sat her backpack in the back seat. They spared one another a quick glance and it was apparent both were hurt badly by the red eyes, nose, and cheeks. And it only hurt Jenny more to think that she had caused Monty to be like that. He turned on the car and they pulled out of the parking lot and back out onto the road. Not a word was echoed into the car. Though Jenny wanted to say something, but it was still one of those situations where if you said something, it would suddenly seem random, no matter how much you want to say it. She wanted to say she never wanted him killed. She said it was hard to believe she fell for him, yes. It actually kinda was. Just less than two days and BAM! She was head over heels for him. But she couldn't STOP loving him. Not even if he was a part of the government. Part of the same system that took her mother away. Which bore, in itself, it's own confliction. She loved her mom enough to say she hated anything that has to do with government, but at the same time, she still loved Monty who was very intimate in government. And yet one of the most frustrating things, was how much she still loved him even after he had lied to her about so much!

In Monty's mind, he had finally found a confirmation. She said she loved him. Which, when using the word "love", isn't the casual boyfriend-girlfriend, "I love you so much but I'll end up dating your best friend or something in the next few weeks". No. "I love you" meant, "I love YOU". And that was the catch. She LOVED him. Loved. Used to. Now she doesn't. And she probably never will anymore. So he first sat his mind to push romance with her, out of the way. But, and maybe it was just because he was at that stage in his life where he's rebellious about everything, he couldn't even lie to himself to find it believeably the only thing he could do at the moment. No. He loved her too much. There had to be something to do. So, guess what he decides to do?

"...Um..", he said quietly at first, catching her attention some. "Um.. I-I was wondering if you wanted... Do you want the radio on?"

Jenny felt her heart sink. But what was she really expecting him to say? "I love you too even though you slammed my childhood dreams"? And surprisingly, that was what she was hoping for him to say. At least at some point. But she gave a small nod and a quiet "yes" and he reached under the radio. Monty pulled out a cassette tape, popped it into the machine. Much to their surprise, The Beatles began to play. And much to Jenny's dismay, it was one that seemd to match too perfectly to what she was thinking.

_Ooh I need your love, Babe._

_Guess you know it's true._

_Hope you need my love, Babe._

_Just like I need you._

Monty was easily deterred from his train of thought, suddenly finding this playing and he ejected the tape to look over it.

"Oh... Carl...", he sighed in slight frustration as he put it back in. "I keep telling him not to leave his stuff in the car."

They listened in silence, as Jenny felt her heart cringe and shudder in pain to each romantic lyric. Monty was pained some too, but not nearly as bad as his partner. And it would be wonderful to say something, but it still seemed like anything that could've been said, would've been a lie. Or maybe Jenny was being silly about it. Either way, the song had come to an end. The next one had a nice piano beginning, relaxing both of the travelers.

_I heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord._

_But you don't, really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this the fourth and fifth._

_The minor fall, the major lift._

_The baffeled king coposing hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

Monty found it kind of a weird song, actually. Not knowing anything of the story of King David, but it still sounded nice. He had to give credit. And fortunately for both of them, without their knowledge, the second verse had been edited out and the song continued onto the third verse. And that was when Monty was reminded of the invisible dagger as it gave a painful twist.

_Maybe I've been here before,_

_I know this room, I walked this floor._

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

'Like I used to be alone before I knew you..', he thought of as he glanced over at Jenny as his mind traveled over when they met back at the park, and just the other night as the song continued.

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_The Holy Dark was moving too._

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

_There was a time, you'd let me know._

_What's real and goin' on below._

_But now you never show it to me do you?_

_I saw your flag on the marble arch._

_Love is not a victory march._

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

'...Like Love often is...', he admitted, sadly to himself as his heart continued to sink.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_And all I ever learned from Love,_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

_It's not a cry you can hear at night._

_It's not someone who's seen the light._

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

When there's something in life that's just too perfect to describe your life, it's so perfect, mainly because, it even points out the flaws or hurts or anything negative that you often try to hide from everyone else. And we often despise it because of that. Just as Monty despised this song and felt his stomach churn to listen to each and every truthful lyric. How he should've known better than to hope for love! How much he wished it wouldn't make him seem so pissed off if he skipped the song. And oh, how much it pained him, to know that no matter what will happen, he knew it from the bottom of his heart, that while he loved Jenny, she would never love him.

Jenny stole a glance over at Monty though and what she saw tore her to bits as a lone tear rolled down his face. Why does it have to hurt when you see loved ones cry?

'Why do I love him anyway?', she asked herself. 'He... He lied... And saved my life. And has always been looking out for me...even when I don't need it.'

The only thing worse than something that describes your life too well, is something that's the exact opposite and seems to nearly rub it in your face. The next song, though not always considered to be so villianous, was just that in its ever so cheerful way.

_Such a feeling's coming over me,_

_There is wonder in most everything I see,_

_Not a cloud in the sky,_

_Got the sun in my eye,_

_And I won't be surprised if it's a dream._

_Everything I want the world to be,_

_Is now coming true, 'specially for me._

_And the reason is clear,_

_It's because you are here._

_You're the nearest thing to heaven that I'll se-_

"Can we turn it off?", Jenny asked, hoping to sound polite.

"Please.", Monty nodded.

Jenny did the honors of turning the volume down and the casette player off.

"You know, I'm actually surprised. You say Carl can build the best GPS but you still have casettes?", she said, hoping to strike conversation.

"Yeah well...", Monty shrugged. "Not everything about the...'Man' is high tech.", he offered a smile though Jenny's return was quick as if she didn't care to.

She turned the volume back up to hear the radio and soon came across an interesting beat. A song neither one has heard.

_He gets in his car._

_He falls apart._

_It came to an end and now it's breaking his heart._

_He wants to give up,_

_Wants to try again._

_Honestly he doesn't know what he's-_

Jenny, again, had an idea of what Monty was thinking and kindly turned to a different station. Finally she landed on one with a song she recognized and finally managed a smile with a sigh of relaxation.

"Good. I love this song.", she said, leaning back into her seat.

It was only starting but as Monty listened, it seemed only perfect that a teenage girl who lived with and took care of two artists would enjoy an odd sounding song as this.

_High rise, veins of the avenue._

_Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue..._

_Everywhere is balanced there._

_Like a rainbow above you._

"Who is that?", he asked curiously.

"The artist is a man named Adam Young. The band's Owl City.", Jenny explained. "Does all the songs and remixes himself unless he's in a concert."

"He's got some weird lyrics."

"He has Asperger's syndrome.", she nodded. "So it's hard for him to communicate. But it makes me wonder what he was meaning, y'know?"

Monty gave an acknowlegding nod and listened more carefully, curious if he could decode it.

_Clearly I..._

_Am a passerby._

_But I'll find a place to stay._

_Dear Pacific Day, won't you take me away?_

_Small town, hearts of the New Year._

_Brought down by gravity crystal clear._

_City Fog, and brave dialouge,_

_Converge on the frontier._

If Jenny hadn't explained the mental state, Monty would've thought the man was drunk when writing the lyrics based on his observation. Not to blame anyone. They were just odd. Yet as Monty listened and they continued, he felt an odd peace. Like all of a sudden he could lose his troubles in it. It was nice. And before he knew it, he was nodding along in time to the song.

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes._

_And tell me when it rains._

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you._

_And shoot it through your veins._

_Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known._

_That we'd grow up sooner or later._

_Cause we wasted all our free time alone._

'"I'll shoot a rainbow through your veins?"', he questioned in his mind. 'I thought my dad was weird. Yet.. That's almost like me isn't it? I've never even had a real friend that didn't eventually forget about me. Like I've been in the rain. A colorless heart. I'm so used to it. Must be a sad thing though.. If it's rained for so long, and you couldn't say it has been. Because I can't go around saying "I'm a lonely kid who never has friends because I'm part of a secret governmental facility". I have to keep it a secret. And I can't complain to my parents because... I just can't. Dad doesn't listen and I can't just go and whine to my mom. Guess I'll never have a rainbow-transfusion.'

It seemed odd the last scetence came through his mind, but setting aside rainbows being a girly thing, what since a man was just singing about it from his OWN lyrics, it was kind of the metaphor in this case. He was hoping to have some light, but like usual. It was taken away.

_Your nerves gather with the altitude._

_Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued._

As Monty listened, he remembered the day before last when he was arguing with Vanessa. Weird. It's like the guy was predicting what Monty's going through.

_Somewhere there, is a happy affair._

_A ghost of a good mood._

As his mind was wondering on memories, it suddenly slapped him upside the head that the night before, with him and Jenny, suddenly seemed like it had never happened as he also remembered their current situation. Not that he was going to burst into tears over it, but it was just another crack in his heart. He'll get over it. He's done it before. And sorrowfully, he'll do it again. With only the rain to keep him company throughout the rest of Life.

* * *

_Song's and their artists in chronological order:_

_Eight Days a Week by Beatles_

_Hallelujah by Rufus Wainright_

_On Top of the World by The Carpenters_

_Headphones by Britt Nicole_

_Rainbow Veins by Owl City_

_I would've slammed Jenny a bit harder too had I known more songs that related to her situation. XP Hope you liked it!_


	10. Chapter 10

The musical torture had managed to come to an end but there was still one issue that remained.

"I would just stand and...stare...", the radio continued when there was suddenly a different tune was caught over it.

Monty glanced down, and pulled out his cell phone. He saw Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's caller ID and groaned, surprising Jenny.

"I do not need to deal with this.", he growled to himself, turning the cell phone off and sitting it on the seat.

"...With what?", Jenny asked.

"My nemesis.", he replied.

"Your what?"

"See it's kinda like this.", he began to explain. "Every agent in Owca has a nemesis. Heck, nearly every member. Like Camillia. Her nemesis is Bloodpudding. They fight on a daily basis and hate each other unconditionally. Kinda like a boyfriend-girlfriend deal, but in reverse. My nemesis is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Not that I go beat the living daylights out of her or anything. When an animosity-relationship is corrospondent with the humans of Owca, what we do, typically, is argue, bicker, pick on one another and try to prove one as superior to the other. Vanessa was calling to continue our verbal fighting. I am not in the mood to fight."

"Why so suddenly?", she asked.

"...Because... I don't want to openly admit I'm an arse to my nemesis on the same day I just realized the fact.", he admitted.

"...I don't think you're an arse.", Jenny said quietly, casting her eyes to the floorboard.

"What is that?", he suddenly said, squinting at something further in the distance.

They had reached the welcome board to South Carolina and as they pulled up closer to it, a small fedora was tied around one of the posts.

"You have arrived.", the GPS said calmly.

For a moment, they sat and stared. Jenny in confusion, Monty in a mixture of confusion and worry. He got out of the car, walked to the sign, snatched off the hat and looked over it. It was an agent's hat. That's for sure. Then he noticed a piece of paper inside it. He took it out and looked over the message it contained.

"Ha ha! I can't believe you fell for this! I'm evil, but I'm not cruel.", the note read. "You must surrender or else!, Dr. Bloodpudding."

Monty sighed, looking at the note, crumbled it up, and started heading for the car.

"What's wrong?", Jenny asked, surprised to see anger etched on his face.

"We were tricked.", he said, climbing into the driver's side. "And I'm done playing games."

He started the car and spun the car around to face the west, Jenny was nearly knocked into the window.

"By-the-by. Had I gone this alone, I would've been able to use this.", Monty mentioned before flipping a switch not far from the wheel.

There was an odd whirring sound and as Jenny looked, it was as if she had suddenly landed in an ordinary spin-off of James Bond. No kidding. Wings began to sprout from the sides of the car as well as a rocket from the trunk and before Jenny knew it the car was kicked off and rising in altitude. She watched in awe as the ground quickly began to become smaller and smaller.

"...Wait. You're a spy, who plays cassette tapes, and you have a jet-car?", she asked.

"Yes...", he said, making her laugh as she looked over and saw he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Yes I do."

"Ha ha! How on earth are they sticking to one side of your face?", she went on to say.

"A family friend made them.", he chuckled. "Uh... An M.C. Escher."

Jenny giggled a bit but then noticed a pair handed to her.

"Oh. No. Thanks.", she said politely.

"No. You're gonna want them.", he warned. "It's 1:23. When we get above the clouds, that sun's reflection on the clouds might blind you."

She blinked and understanding it like how skiiers wear goggles, she took the shades and put them on. Blinking some, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness.

"Yeah, I don't just wear them to look cool.", he chuckled.

"Oh, of course not.", she giggled. "No no. It's not like you'd EVER want to look super cool flying through the sky with a girl by your side and a pair of shades on like some action-movie super star hero."

"...You think I look cool with sunglasses?", he asked, looking curiously at her over them for a moment.

Jenny's eyes became wide as her face quickly became a dark shade of red when she realized the flirt she had said. Looking away in embarrassment, she sat her sights towards the passing clouds and Monty looked back out, leaving it at that. But as Jenny watched the clouds fly by so peacfully, she noticed something in her reflection. Her persimmon jumpsuit. She had forgotten for the while that she wasn't wearing her skirt and pairing the current outfit with the sunglasses she was wearing, she could see her hair being pulled back and mentally face-palmed herself. Here she was, saying she detested government when she looked every bit as much of a James-Bond-fanatic as Monty did! Aside from the peace-shaped pendant she wore. Making her look more like a fan from the 60's. Autsin Powers much? She could feel her cheeks become even more hot with the thought and tried to distract herself instead.

With a trip that had taken three days by road it had only ended up taking 2 hours by jet. Jenny squirmed a bit, feeling a little guilty for making Monty take so long with this.

'If I just stayed behind, I probably would've had Camillia back by now...', she thought to herself as they landed onto the streets, outside of Danville.

They drove into the city until they came across a piece of it Jenny hadn't seen before. Not to her recollection. But when they finally parked, they were infront of a large apartment building. Maybe it was just her opinion, but to imagine an evil crackpot living in a modest-looking building, it didn't entirely make sense to Jenny. But Monty seemed cool with it as he paid the meter that was out nearby it and came over to his trunk to pull out some handy rope.

"Right. So you hang tight. I'll be back with Camillia in about... Ah. Let's make it a challenge and see if I don't get here in 15 minutes.", he smiled a bit as he looked up at the building. "Twenty, top."

"Wait. I'm staying?", she asked.

"Yeah. Jenny, I know Bloodpudding isn't the most vicious like some freaks, but he DOES fight a dog on a daily basis.", Monty said. "I want you to stay and keep safe."

"Monty...", she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I traveled across the country with a boy I barely even knew, was attacked by a murderer, and discovered my dog and boyfriend were secret agents while also peeling back the scab that covered the scar of my emotional childhood. I don't think you're gonna lose me just yet."

Monty heaved a sigh. He wasn't getting it easy. He loved her. He really, truly did. But Jenny was quite a handful. Just like her mother, always protesting against even the smallest forms of government.

The girl in question, smiled, knowing she had won. It really was too easy for her. While he was a secret agent, a darn good fighter, and possibly one of the most bravest men to humiliate themselves on their own free will, Monty seemed like such a pushover with these things. She said "no" and he said "fine". She'd say "yes" and he'd say "your wish is my command". It really was just too cute.

"Besides.", she shrugged as they walked in. "You're not the only one who's gone to boot-camp."

At this Monty stopped dead-freaking-frozen in his tracks and slowly did a 180 to face her with a bizzare mix of perplexity and amazement.

"...Or the equivalent of..", she said, a little uneasily. "If you knew Candace Flynn, it would make more sense."

"Ohhh!", he gave a nod of acknowledgement, recognizing the name before continuing. "Candace. Agent P's owner. Yeah, that would make sense."

She sighed a bit. Now Perry was a secret agent? It really bugged her to hear her friends being talked of so formally. So strictly. It only made what he said to her, more truthful. This Owca place was all work and no play.

Meanwhile, in the penthouse above the city, Robert Bloodpudding paced back and forth. A mere, simple, magazine-clipping ultimatum was sent and it had been three days since anyone had said anything. Were they actually thinking they could find Camillia? Bloodpudding hadn't thought they would actually go through the trouble of finding the hat he had shipped to South Carolina.

'Or perhaps it was lost in the mail...', he thought as he continued his pacing. 'Ah! When DOOFENSHMIRTZ sends a hand-written letter he said they were all freaking out. Although... Of course... It was directed to his NEMESIS and never the BOSS. I was directing this to the BOSS... Maybe I oughta build a robot to deliver them for me as well...'

Suddenly he heard a bang and when he looked over, the door was kicked down and two teenagers entered the room.

"A pair of teenagers?", Bloodpudding questioned.

"Dr. Bloodpudding.", Monty said, walking into the room as Jenny trailed behind, his knuckled cracking from his tight fist. "I've got the response to your demands..."

At this, Robert gave an easy smile, understanding what the boy was doing here. It must've been the Major's son, based on the discription Heinz gave when he quitted the organization and was at the next Lovemuffin meeting. But then Monty broke out into a sprint and Bloodpudding backed up enough for him to take another step forward.

"Monty, look out!", Jenny warned before a trap was sprung.

Monty exclaimed as he was suddenly snatched up in a net and Bloodpudding cackled in delight. Jenny backed up a bit, unsure of what else to do and began to slink off to a corner.

"You fool! You're just a teenager!", he sneered as he stepped closer while Jenny, secretly, edged her way closer to Camillia who laid helplessly in her pet carrier trap. "You really think you could take on these adult issues? You really think you can just waltz in here and stop me? You're nothing but a brat!"

If there was one thing Jenny couldn't stand for, was being belittled for her age. And as she called out to the doctor, losing all patience for what's happening, a foot in one's face from a foot that was covered by sharp, long, high-heels, certainly made the doctor cry out in pain as he stumbled back, grabbing a hold of his bloody nose. Monty and Camillia both gaped in jaw-dropping shock as Jenny also pulled up her cellphone and quickly did the one thing she never thought she'd have to do.

"Hello? Yes. My name is Jenny Brown. A crazy mad scientist is attacking me!", Jenny quickly explained into the phone to the police before Bloodpudding threw a punch at her, making her jump back and drop it.

The cellphone broke on the floor but Jenny was barely able to care. She tried her best to keep distance as Bloodpudding tried again and again to either fight with her or to at least capture her and hold her hostage like his nemesis. By now, Monty had managed to cut himself free with a pocket knife and ran to Jenny's rescue. He tackled the man and the two were sent sprawling on the floor in a struggle-hold. Jenny, then, ran over to her dog's aid. Camillia backed up, surprised to see Jenny having a part in this but Jenny offered a kind smile as she worked at the lock.

"Don't worry, it's okay.", she said, swinging the door open and handing over the fedora. "Just do what you do."

The dog placed on the hat, gave a salute, and got right to work. It was all a manner of minutes before the mad doctor was arrested. Handcuffed and cursing the meddling teens, Bloodpudding was arrested by the police, giving a good-mannered nod to Monty and Agent C. Jenny, however, retracted from the group to keep a low-profile. Twice now she had to encounter one of her irrational fears and after seeing her dog kick the tar out of a man, it was more than what the teenager could stomach. But as the cars pulled away, she was found to be with Monty once again. In a town she considered her home. She looked down at Camillia who only gazed at the ground. On two feet. Wearing a fedora as a symbol of her means to be of armed forces. Knowing her owner's disdainment for the government, it was obvious the dog was worried. But Jenny simply knelt down, no longer wishing for the fight.

"Camillia... You wanna head home now?", she asked, causing the dog to look over.

After a moment, the puli nodded and Jenny smiled some, scratching the dog behind the ears as she had done before. She stood back up, glanced at Monty who was hoping for something of a good note to leave off with as he smiled.

"Um... Thanks for helping me find Camillia...Monty.", she said in politeness earning a shrug.

"Pleasure was mine. Really.", he said, hoping to strike something up.

But with a turn Jenny began to walk home with Camillia, not looking back at him. Jenny didn't want it to be an awkward good-bye. So she did what she thought was right. If he had loved her, he would've said so. There was opportunity. She had her dog now and was sure that Camillia knew the way home. And so the two went on their way. Unaware of Monty's heartbreak of the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

With time to spare, Jenny and Camillia had made their way to their home, threw away the note, and had dinner started and cranked up on high to speed it up so it would be done right as Django and Beppo had returned home. For a dog that pretended to be mindless for so many years of her life, Jenny had to admit, it was kinda handy having Camillia help her out with this by starting the pasta. The dinner conversation was an immense relief as well while the two continued on to describe their engagements at the convention. What they had saw. Who all had spoke. Pictures they had drawn, taken, seen, talked of, and so on and so forth. Jenny sighed, relieved to see good familiar faces. Good to hear of silly worries from Django about being a good artist and her father's arguments that Django had no reason to prove he was a good artist. Good to suddenly return, even momentarily, to the ordinary life she had almost entirely forgotten for three whole days.

But dinner was finished and traveling had everyone beat. Unfortunately, Jenny had to pretend she hadn't been busy traveling cross-country in a jet-car with her ex-boyfriend and force herself to wash the mess of dishes from what she had not only left behind but had also created while making the dinner. And as she stood there in the kitchen, scrubbing away at the stubborn, nearly burnt, tomato sauce, her mind had traveled to what made her so weary. Her dog missing. The murderer. Monty. His care. The stupid psychology games. The short nights and long days. South Carolina's borders and the fedora it bore with it. And the fighting, the police, the heartbreak. To look back on it all at once, Jenny had to lean forward so her elbows were in the sink before she mustered enough energy to continue.

'...No wonder he thought of doughnuts when it came to cops.', she mused in her drowsiness as she remembered him setting the box aside to check and see if she had a fever.

She gave a shaky sigh, trying hard to fight back tears. Being with Monty. Being with a man she loved. Not a boy, even like Stacey would often warn about in one of her joking manners. A man. He had proven himself as one. If only she had seen him prove love for her. If only she hadn't found out about Owca. She didn't swear on the letter she had received. Had the postman not have been an idiot on getting the letters stuck, she wouldn't have been with Monty like she had. And yet...maybe it would've been best if she didn't...

As she mulled over these things, her father couldn't help but notice the slow progress and naturally became concerned.

"Jenny?", he asked, making her turn around in curiosity. "Hon, what's wrong?"

"Oh.. Um.. Nothing.", she said, straightening up and trying to resume her normalcy.

Beppo wasn't entirely convinced. He walked further into the kitchen, asking her to stop and gently turned his daughter to face him. Jenny took so much after her mother. It was the only means of the woman he loved that he had left. So of course he was hurt and concerned if Jenny was saying nothing was wrong though there was tears in her eyes while she had been at the house all weekend long.

"...Talk to me.", he said. "What's wrong?"

Jenny took a moment before her answer. She first had a few questions for herself on the manner. How much should she say? Would she say anything? But she finally managed to find a way to convey what had happened during the weekend without giving away so much of what Monty confided in her. He saved her life. The least she could do was to keep quiet of Owca.

"Well..", she started off. "...I.. I met someone this weekend..."

"Yeah?", her father said, leaning against the counter to settle into hearing the story.

"...in the park... His name is Monty Monogram. We got to talking and started to hang out.. I lost track of Camillia and he helped me find her. Along the while...I started falling in love with him but...", at this she hesistated, partly because of her heart suddenly yelping some how new it was to say that, also because she wasn't sure how much rope Luck would give her lest she would accidentally hang herself for it later.

"But..?", he pressed on, waiting to hear more. "What's wrong? Does he already have someone?"

"No. But... He..he works for...", she swallowed hard, suddenly finding it difficult to place Monty in this position and utter the word while the walls around them still held tale of all those years ago. "...the police.."

At this, her father, surprisingly, seemed to relax with an "ah" of understanding and a nod with a smile. Obviously, they were both thinking the same thing. Jenny's mom. But after thinking over the situation, his eyebrows furrowed together some in perplexity.

"...Wait... How young is this guy?", he asked, wondering how old the guy was to be a policeman and still young enough to date Jenny.

"Twenty-one.", Jenny lied. That, she didn't want to explain. She knew Monty had something against cops so she was already demoting him by saying so. But to say he was more intimate with the government than that and still much younger, would probably give her dad a heart-attack. "His dad works there... His whole family he said."

"Oh.", he nodded in understanding again. Inside connections. It would explain a few things. "So... You love this guy..but you hate his job?"

"...Yeah.", Jenny nodded, leaving her head to only look at the floor. "...I really love him... I don't know if he loves me back or anything but... I kinda wish he wasn't a cop..."

"Well... Jenny I don't exactly know how to help you with it... Maybe he's not the one for you.", Beppo shrugged.

Jenny couldn't hold the tears back anymore as pain seared her heart for thinking so. Was it true? she prayed that it wasn't. It would be painful otherwise. And even her dad could see this from the shaky sigh she heaved.

"Or...", he retracted, feeling a bit bad for making her cry like this as he hugged her. "I'm sorry Jenny.. I'm not a writer. I don't do romance a lot of the time. It took me years to figure out your mom loved me. But you know what she says. If you love something, you gotta set it free...right?"

Jenny gave a nod, wiping away the tears. A kiss on her forehead, a "sorry" and Beppo went to tuck her brother in bed while Jenny thought over the advice. To love something and set it free, it was taught to her by the means of if you really love something, you'd let it go its own way. That's why the family could afford her being like her mom and go off on protests. But as she thought over the wording of it, and Monty, it seemed to make sense...under a different light.

_'"It's the truth."'_, she heard in her mind as she remembered the incident. _'"I would've explained this to you another time but... I at least wanted to get my dad's permission."'_

_'"Well what sounds better? The secret agent life that you've always known or being a carnie and joining the circus cause your father's enforced acrobatic lessons?"'_

_'"Look, that was my dad!"'_

_'"Stop blaming your dad!"'_, she had yelled back.

_'"I'm not! HE'S the crackpot!"'_

_'"I don't care about what my dad does!"'_

Amidst the blurry ideas of a weary dreamer, there comes some of the greatest ideas one could have. And with some planning, Jenny knew what she should do.

Monty was sitting in his dad's office, waiting for the man to finish up on the phone so they could go on with their acrobat lessons. He had explained his sudden disappearance, not once mentioning Jenny was in on the deal, and how he had arrested Bloodpudding and was busy now filing the papers while he waited. He was just finishing up when his dad got off the phone, suddenly very quiet. Curious himself, he looked up and saw his dad looking out a window, almost curiously. When he turned around and looked out to the cloudy and gray world as well, he would swear it on his fedora, his heart stopped. It had only been the other day he last saw her and now Jenny was outside of Owca right then and there! And as he leaned over in the seat, ready to curse his eyes if they were playing a trick, he felt his heart skip another beat. She had a large sign with her. She was protesting.

"What is that? A flower child?", Francis asked before sighing in agitation. "Better stop this before the others arrive."

He walked out of the room, leaving his son still in a daze. How did she find them? Why was she here? She wasn't ACTUALLY thinking she could stop his dad, right? Or did she just hate Monty that much that she wanted to make it known? But when the door to the office finally swung close and snapped his attention to reality, Monty began to panic. He knew what his dad was planning. It wasn't a first. But this was the one time, Monty didn't want to see the plot unfold.

"W-wait! Dad-!", he called out, running from the chair to follow.

Before Francis reached the entrance to the building, Monty had ran past him to the door and was outside, which oddly surprised Jenny. Monty wasn't the boss. That's what she was calling out for.

"Jenny! What the heck are you trying to do?!", Monty asked as he came out and over to her.

"I'm trying to stop your little organization!", Jenny said in firm determination. "Since apparently THEY'RE SO BIG FOR THEIR BRITCHES THEY EVEN MAKE THEIR-"

A hand was slapped over her mouth as Monty was trying to reduce as much noise as possible.

"Was your mother by any chance, Italian?!", he hissed. "Jenny! You gotta-"

"Monty!", the single word made him flinch in fear.

Turning around, Monty saw his dad at the entrance, not at all amused by his son's anticipation of handling the scene. Jenny raised a curious eyebrow. Monty wasn't kidding when he said his entire family had the Picasso genes.

"Get inside.", he more calmly demanded.

Wanting to say something, but knowing it would be futile, Monty simply obeyed, making Jenny scowl at the ring leader even more. But she blinked, somewhat confused, when Monty paused at the door and looked back one last time in that same, gut-churning, painful manner that she saw when they were in the car and he was crying. When Monty went inside, Francis stepped out, making Jenny take a step back to keep her distance. Her grip on the sign tightened, ready to really take after her mother and defend herself if necessary.

"Ma'am. Is there something I can help you with?", he asked, trying to appear polite.

"Not unless you shut down!", she spat back.

The man thought this over for a moment and then glanced at the sky before stepping back to open the door and say, "Would you mind to come in? Perhaps we could have a little chat aout this and find a more...agreeable resolve."

Jenny only stood her place, unwilling to be budged. Why on earth would she want to go into the place she wanted to close down? Seeing this, Francis understood and tried to approach it differently.

"I'm only offering you to come into my home.", he said.

"I don't want you to come into your home. I want you to shut down your organization!", Jenny continued. "Can't you read the sign?"

"I can read perfectly well, thank you.", he nodded. "It's just that it looks like it's going to rain soon."

Jenny still remained firm. She wasn't about to bend to the will of her enemy. But as if Mother Nature was defying her own flower child, there was a loud crack of thunder and almost immediately the shower came down hard. Looking up in despair, Jenny turned her head back to Major Monogram who's offer still remained. If she stayed outside, she could get sick. But while following along the idea of not needed to cause a ruckus but maybe instead listing her reasons calmly...would it actually work on the old man? Giving a sigh of indifference, Jenny walked in, hoping to state good and well she was wanting to come in under her own terms and not just because of the weather. Francis smiled and they walked in, finding it humorous one teenager had so much unnecessary attitude. She was lead to a room where there was some computerizing going on, all maintained by animals wearing the same fedora. It was almost like walking into a military version of the Mad Doctor's lair and it made Jenny shiver in fear and disgust. Two agents, a raccoon and an owl, quickly came up, pushing some chairs for the two humans to sit in before going on their way, resuming their work. Francis sat down in one and after a while, Jenny sat in the other. Then, the only other human that seemed to be in the entire building, a young man with curly red hair, Carl, came in with a cup of apple cider and a towel. He handed the towel to Jenny, sat the cup on a table nearby, and then stood faithfully next to his leader without so much of a word spoken. Drying herself off, Jenny looked back up at Francis, and resumed her scowl. He even had humans doing this? She was right in her thinking. Everyone that worked here was indisputably trapped. Humans and animals alike.

"So, tell me. Miss...I'm sorry. What's your name?", he asked, making the boy next to him shift in uncomfortableness. It wasn't normal that Major Monogram acted so nice and calm. But Carl knew why.

"Jenny Brown.", she replied.

"Miss Brown. Alright. How did you found out about our organization? I mean, it's SUPPOSED to be a secret, after all."

"Um, Monty Monogram.", she said. "...your son, I think?"

Francis' eyes shifted to a door at one end of the room. The door had a window and Monty was peering into that window before ducking some with a cringe of guilt.

"Yes. Monty's my son.", he said. "When did you meet him?"

"About five days ago."

"How did you find us then?"

"With this letter.", she said, pulling out Bloodpudding's threat. "It was accidentally given to me. Dr. Bloodpudding had my dog and so Monty and I went to South Carolina to find her. Along the way, I found out the letter wasn't for me and he explained what Owca was after I...kinda forced it out of him."

"I see.", he gave a nod. "Tell me where you two...I'm sorry if this sounds personal but I am his father and everything, I assume you two were dating?"

"Um..", she blushed some under the question. "N-not.. I mean... K-Kin... I don't know. I only met him the day before I got the letter."

"I'm not meaning going out to the movies but I'm assuming you were at least attached to him, correct?"

"Yes.", she gave a nod.

"Alright. And he's the one that told you what Owca is?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Miss Brown. I have a proposition for you. I'm assuming you two aren't together anymore?"

"...No.", she said quietly.

"Very well. Since you don't seem to like him and since he hasn't ever dropped word of you to me, how would you feel if you could push aside this nonsense of Owca and Monty? Just... phew! Gone.", he said, waving his hand to the side like he was flicking aside a gnat.

Monty sighed heavily. It had become something of a ritual for him to sit and listen to these discussions. Like listening to lectures on Sunday mornings. And the result was always the same. He even wondered what was the point of standing on the other side of this door? He knew Jenny hated him. What else would he expect?

"..I'm afraid I don't understand the question.", Jenny said in slight confusion. "What? You mean...forgetting Owca? Forgetting Monty?"

"As if they had never entered your life.", Francis confirmed. "If you could suddenly forget about learning Owca, meeting Monty, all of it. All this drama, I'm sure you're going through, just on the mention of the word, how would you feel about that?", he asked.

Jenny thought about this. If she forgot Monty, she would forget her heartache over him. Life would resume full-on normalcy. Her dog would still be the cherished puli she had always loved, Monty would no longer haunt her dreams, and Bloodpudding would just be a Swedish dish. All this conflict she struggled with...it would all be gone. And as Monty waited for her answer, he knew it would all still remain with him. Remain in his box of heartbreaks and dumps. While his dad would brush it aside. While Jenny would suffer through a five-day amnesia. He would still remain in this. Still be left in this pit he had finally recognized to be his home. His dark, cold, damp, and lonely, pit.

"...I can't.", she finally said, making Francis blink a bit and Monty's hung head snap up in astonishment.

Did he hear right? Did Francis? For the man seemed slightly confused.

"...You can't?"

"I can't forget about it all.", she said.

At this, Francis relaxed some and chuckled while saying, "Trust me, you can."

"No. I mean I can't because... Because I love Monty.", she went on to say, her cheeks burning up again as her heart skipped a beat. It was still new for her to say these things aloud. And it was definitely new for Monty to be hearing this. "I love him too much to just suddenly...forget it all."

"Jenny...", Francis finally said, starting to stand up. "It's for the best you did."

Before Jenny could ask what the man was getting at, Monty finally came into the room, practically running. His brain telling him he was crazy, his nerves too on fire to care, and his heart running a marathon in his chest in full-on panic.

"NO!", he called out, catching all three of the others' attentions at once. "Dad! You can't do this! You can't suddenly wipe her memory!"

"WHAT?!", Jenny yelped, jumping out of her seat and dropping the towel.

Francis narrowed his eyes, angry with his son's interference and went on to say, "Well now I HAVE to since you just blurted out the plan."

"NO!", Monty said again, daring himself to step between Jenny and his dad. "You're NOT touching her!"

"Monty, you're not going to argue this with me.", Francis insisted, keeping his voice calm. "You'll-"

"Dad! Shut up and listen to me!", Monty said. "If you want to erase Jenny's memory, take mine too! Make ME forget about Owca! Make ME forget it!"

"Monty! Get out of the way!", Francis barked. "I AM going to erase her memory! You know good and well no one is supposed to know about us! ESPECIALLY a hippie!"

"Oh! Right! So when a kid and their family discovers their pet is a secret agent, you reassign the pet and expect them to keep quiet, BUT NOT HER?!", he retorted. "Or I suppose that KIDNAPPING people and using ILLEGAL INATORS we had PLAGIARIZED from our nemeses is supposed to be for the GOOD of people?! THREE offenses to the law that we SAY we support at once?! I'm surprised you haven't learned that the end NEVER justifies the means!"

"Montgomery Monogram we do NOT need a huge riot going on when we're already up to our ears in our own problems!"

"Dad! She came ALONE! Can you not count?! ALONE. ONE. BY-HER-SELF!", Monty said, his anger building more and more. "She found out yesterday! Don'tcha think there'd be a CROWD if she's gonna go blab all about us and start a riot?!"

Monty's yelling and Monogram's barking had arised something of a riot on it's own, however, as agents slowly began to stop doing their jobs and instead eyes and ears came from inside and outside of the room to watch this commotion go on, surprise, curiosity, and slight fear, building more and more.

"TH-!", Francis began, pointing a finger at his son when he suddenly noticed the growing crowd of spectators.

Glancing about the room some in an odd and awkward silence, the man simply pointed at the door from which Monty emerged from and giving an angry scoff the two walked off to continue in more or less, privacy.

"THIS IS WHY YOU'LL NEVER BECOME A MAJOR!", the scream pursued making every living thing in the room jump at once.

The argument was, indeed, muffled by the large doors though pieces of it escaped and surprised everyone more and more. Especially helpless Carl who only continued to stand where he was like a frozen statue, with his jaw-dropped and his eyes nearly flying out of their sockets like someone had paused the cartoon when the character saw the enemy. At first, only agents moved closer to hear better except for the mother kangaroo who resolved to covering her Joey's ears and hopping away quickly. Then Jenny finally dared herself to move as she looked over at Carl, eyes wide of fear and heart, oddly, in search of hope.

"...Does...", she began, making Carl nearly jump from his skin as he was brought to reality. "Sorry. Does this happen...all the time?"

"Th...the arguing? Yeah. That's kinda common. Tiffs really. The yelling? I've NEVER heard Monty raise his voice at ANYONE let alone his DAD of all people! Even Major Monogram has his bad days but... I-I couldn't even imagine Monty yelling...as a child!", at this he finally turned to face Jenny, fully. "You must really be something special!"

"M-me?!", she exclaimed.

"Well this is all about you, isn't it?", Carl shrugged, feeling absolutely clueless as what to do in this situation. "I mean- J-jenny. Lemme put it to you like this. Would you scream at your dad AND boss at the SAME TIME?"

Jenny could feel her guts knotting up with this suddenly hitting her. But as if on cue, another eruption, causing the two to suddenly look back and confirm what's been said, rang out through the room and echoed in full strength in her mind.

"I LOVE HER!", Monty's voice said, at the very loudest it could manage.

But as if it was a disappearing spell, the room suddenly became void of all means of sound other than the quiet hums of the computers. After a few seconds of this deafening silence, the agents, only far too anxious to know what was going on, quickly rushed past the humans left in the room and pressed their ears to the door, straining to hear what was being said...if anything. But while the room stood quiet, it only lasted for a short while because then the agents quickly scurried off to their positions before the door swung open to reveal Francis and Monty. Nothing could be determined from the older's face. No means of emotion. No expressions of ideas. Monty's face, however, was buried into his hand while the arm was supported by the other. But it was evident from the small glance he took to his father while earning a nod into the room, that his entire face was flushed and bright red. He finally walked into the room and Francis finally turned his eyes to the two who were waiting.

"Carl.", he said calmly and quietly.

The young adult yelped and came scurrying out with the door swinging closed behind him and the older. Unknown to the teenagers however, the adults didn't go far because as soon as the door closed, Francis paused to come closer to it, waiting to hear something.

"S-sir?", Carl began to ask, his voice in a high-pitched squeak.

"Shh shh! I wanna hear him say this.", Francis said, waving him off. "...or nothing at all."

And Jenny had found herself, once again, alone with the man she loved.

* * *

_Aw no! We're coming up to the end! XD I would've used more exclamation points to indicate how LOUD Francis and Monty got (especially Monty saying "I love her". In the original text on the PC, it had three! XP) was FF more relaxed about my punctuation. Bwa ha ha ha ha! Why am I making Monty suddenly so embarrassed?! XD_


	12. Chapter 12

When Monty had come closer to Jenny and the empty chairs, he flinched when she reached a hand out and sighed, plopping down into the chair his dad was once in and staring at the floor, as if looking for the universe's truths in it's checkered gray squares. After a moment, Jenny sat down opposite, worried. Was he embarrassed to say he loved her? What was wrong with that? And why wasn't he saying anything? Or even looking at her? It was a long period of silence...or so it felt. And after a while, Jenny finally broke it, leaning a little closer.

"M...Monty?", she asked. "A...are you okay?"

Monty glanced at her and then quickly looked off to the side, like a shy little kid next to the most popular girl in class.

"I... I'm fine.", he uttered in a half-whisper

"...What's wrong?", she asked, trying to meet his eyes though he refused.

"I...", he began before sighing and sitting up finally. He wanted to say something...but how? Surely she'd hate him for it.

"...I heard... I heard y-you say you...l-loved me.", she said, suddenly finding it hard to keep her normal pitch from a squeak like Carl's.

At this, Monty finally met her eyes, slightly surprised as his color cooled.

"Oh you heard-? Well that would...make sense.", he said, smiling a bit though it wasn't genuine as his eyes went back to the floor.

"...Monty... Please talk to me..", she asked. "C-cause if.. If I have to forget... I-"

"No. Well.. I mean...", he groaned and leaned backwards, almost over the chair entirely. "Why on earth is this so hard?!"

"What is?", she asked. "Monty, lemme help."

He looked back at her, sitting up again. He sighed, as if there was something painful ending his life but it was a little hard to put it into that perspective as his cheeks became bright red once again.

"...you have a choice.", he finally said. "And I'm.. I'm okay with either way. I mean... Yeah, it'll break my heart on one hand but.. It's okay. I understand it."

"What? What are the options?"

"Well... Door one; you could, obviously, choose to forget about Owca. There's a machine Carl readjusted that could make anyone forget anything at a set period of time and people. You could forget the last five-days. You could forget me. And you could resume life before you met me in the park.", he explained, earning a nod of understanding.

"Okay.", she said. "Obviously that's not the door I wanna take so what's the other?"

"Well...", at this, Monty hesitated again while his face became hotter than a wood-burning stove in December. "...you could remember... But... But Dad says that...you have to be a part of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym."

Jenny gave a nod but paused. Something seemed wrong and Monty's guts squirmed seeing the frown on her face. She shook her head a bit and sat back in her seat some.

"But... Monty.. That's why I came here in the first place.", she said. "I was hoping that if your job was shut down... We wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. We could be free to have a different life-style. You won't HAVE to be forced to do whatever your dad said."

At this Monty nearly wanted to laugh but instead he only sighed and buried his face in his hands. That was it? That's what he was working up courage for?! That's what he stood up to his dad about?!

"Jenny, I WANT to be an agent.", he said. "I WANT to be the next Major Monogram! My DAD wants me to be an acrobat for whatever absurd reason. I don't want that. I WANT to fight evil."

"But you said just the other day you would stoop to being a COP if you could fight evil!"

"But the police forces are so dimwitted and so limited to what good I could actually DO it'd be torture in the long scheme of things!", Monty said, standing up.

"Then fight crime in a different way! Be... be a rogue James Bond!", she tried, standing up so she wouldn't be that outdone by his height.

"It'll cost too much for the money and my dad certainly won't cough it up for me.", he explained frustrated this was all resulted to a petty little fight. "Jenny I had hoped that for a flower child you wouldn't hate me for my job! I thought it was about peace and not war!"

"I don't hate you for your job!", Jenny said, equally frustrated. "I love you, I just hate the work!"

"The work IS me!", Monty said. "It's what made me, ME! That's how I was able to take out that thug! It's how I met you! That squirrel? That was Agent S for crying out loud! I was giving him his breakfast! Which he forgot for the hundredth time this month!"

"Well sorry! But YOU said you weren't always on the bandwagon with your dad!"

"Yeah! When it came to things like animal agents! When it came to things like being a friggin carnie! Or playing chess with Colonel Grandpa! Okay? I don't like listening to the war-stories my grandfather has to say! I don't like gymnastics! And I certainly as heck protest as best as I could to have animals not have FREAKING NAILS DRIVEN INTO THEIR LEGS BECAUSE OF A FIGHT THEY HAD!", he exclaimed. "THAT I hate! I DESPISE it! I've been planning for YEARS to finally take command and rid the organization of animals! Don't get me wrong! I have a high respect of them! I don't hate any of them! I just hate seeing them get hurt! I've already been planning on hiring humans, Jenny! You can stop it with this 'Down with animal abuse' stuff cause I've beaten you to the protest alright?!"

At this, Jenny had fallen silent, Francis was surprised, and Carl had passed out entirely, unable to take the shock anymore.

"...R-really?", she asked.

"Yeah, of course!", Monty said with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. "It's even worse than seeing a girlfriend say 'I want to forget you' cause I would have to see the nail EVERYDAY. Gosh, Jenny I love you. I do. It's true. But I'm not exactly the average teenage agent! I'll defend Owca, but I'm not entirely in agreement with it either! I protest against what I don't like about as much as you do!"

All of a sudden they both fell in silence as the last sentence rang through them. A teenage agent protests as much as a teenage hippie did? And as they thought about this, Monty stiffened some in his posture as he stared off, actually finding the truth in the floor now.

"...Actually...", he said quietly. "...that suddenly makes a lot of sense."

"...Yeah.. Cause...", she continued, equal to his mood. "Police... Even police... They.. they protest against crimes... just more physically."

"Right like how hippies protest against G.E.A. ...vocally.", he said, suddenly seeing the connection and the break at the same time.

"...Well sometimes physically.", Jenny mentioned, smiling a bit. "My mother? She hit the police with her sign?"

"Mm. Yeah.", he gave a nod. "...We both protest against what we think is evil..."

"Yeah. I vocally..."

"...and I physically...", he finished, finally making eye-contact with her at the same time. "...so why do we fight?"

Jenny thought about it for a moment before she looked back and said, "Cause the devil is in the details."

Monty thought over the reply and then gave a slow nod.

"Cause let's face facts. Not everything hippies say is..a hundred percent correct.", she said with a shrug. "In my opinion at least. I'll be the first to say it but I'm not gonna share my toothbrush with a stranger if they asked."

Another nod and Monty went on to say, "And I don't exactly agree that the government knows what's best. Heck, even in this small section of Owca, there's still problems we're trying to work out. Look at Perry the Platypus. He never gets a day off and he works the hardest."

"Yeah. And, no offense, but it's things like that that makes the whole thing sound like Communism in a work-in-process.", she pointed out.

"And it's things like smoking weed that makes hippies look like idiots.", Monty went on to say, chuckling some as a real smile appeared on his face.

Jenny grinned herself and giggled.

"Yes. Which is why my dad says I'm a 'clean' hippie.", she said.

"Good, cause otherwise I'll have to confiscate your stash.", he said, making her laugh some more.

"While I hit your dad upside the head for saying my pet has to work.", she continued.

"Yeah...", he said, trailing off as their minds retraced their selves to the same thing.

"...So.. Wait. I thought you said there weren't any open positions.", Jenny asked, now confused. "How can I be a part of Owca if your dad doesn't hire human agents and there's no position-openings?"

At this, Monty's face became red again and he looked away, his embarrassment preventing the answer. Jenny mentally face-palmed herself for bringing them back to square one. But she wasn't gonna let it stop there or get derailed again. So she leaned forward and turned his face to hers.

"Monty what do I need to do?", she asked. "I know you're gonna set things right around here. I can learn to not hate Owca and I don't ever want to forget you. What do I need to do? I'll do anything."

"...Anything?", he asked, earning a silent nod. With that, he seemed to gain some confidence. With a moment, he took her hands in his, and even smiled a bit, as he was curious of the following expression. "Alright... Marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

He actually had to let out a laugh as her face fell into shock and surprise.

But he quickly shook his head and tried more formally, "Jenny, will you please marry me?"

Jenny was still slow in her reply. Her mind couldn't process it right. Did he actually just propose to her? Right here? Right NOW? Seeing her hesitation and taking a good guess about it, Monty continued, a little embarrassed.

"N-not right away!", he said, sitting up as their faces both became pink. "Wh-wh-when we're older."

Jenny relaxed a bit, raising her eyebrows. She sat in silence for a bit, nodding when Monty explained his dad was crazy, wanted to put him to the challenge of his love for her, and it was, and his face fell some as he said this, totally okay if she said no. She had to think this over some. He was asking her to marry him so she wouldn't forget. To actually commit oneself to love only one person for the rest of her life. She had been around her brother and father to learn it as that. It was a clever test to a man who was said to be crazy. If she really loved him, of course she would accept. And if he really loved her...

That's when she stopped her train of thoughts. He said it, yes. And he's proven he loved her. She was done lying to herself about the night of the murderer. But then suddenly, not long after finally saying this to his dad and heaven itself, he comes in and asks her to marry him? While being so young? Three years of waiting until she became of age to marry, at the earliest! While she didn't want to question him, she wasn't wanting to be skeptical of his motives. Just yesterday morning she was wishing it would happen eventually. But the whole thing was as much of a test on her as it was on him. He was throwing away the chance to love any other girl and the sudden flood of memories about boys who had found her barely anything worth of a glance, only confirmed that it was kinda weird. Why? Cause of his dad? Cause of...something else? Why her? Why not someone else?

"Monty... What about you?", she asked finally. "Don't... Don't you care about who you marry?"

Monty was a bit surprised to hear this but simply smiled as he brushed aside her hair and said quietly, "I couldn't think of anyone else."

"Why?", she pressed on. "Why me?"

"Jenny. I've had a lot of girlfriends. A lot of good ones too.", he said as if conveying a dark secret to her. "But I haven't loved anyone as I've loved you. I don't even love a good protest as much as I love you."

Jenny smiled and leaned forward to lean her head towards him, closing her eyes as she took in the moment. It was never the way she expected but nothing in Life was the way anyone would expect. When she opened them back up, she was wondering what else Life would surprise them with as she gave a slow nod.

"Of course I'll marry you.", she finally said. "I love you too."

It is a sad thing for the author to report that even she was inexperienced as to describe the following kiss and that anything she would try to say, would most likely be inaccurate other than they were happy for it and Francis, ever so watchful and aware of the situation, smiled a bit as he chuckled. No memory games today. But at least his son had finally become something of a man. As Carl finally began to sit up, Francis felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see a group of wide, hopeful eyes staring up from the agents. Understanding their wish for a happy celebration and new gossip, he gave a nod to the door and headed off, stepping over his dazed intern while doing so.

Within the span of a second, the two teenagers suddenly jumped apart as animals of all sorts came piling into the room with various cheers of congrats. But as they all came coming into the room, Perry stopped momentarily to quickly grab Planty before running back out with the rest.

Jenny couldn't help but giggle as they were soon surrounded and Monty only rolled his eyes with a shake and a smile before turning to his new fiancee.

"Jenny, meet the family.", he introduced.

"Aw! They're so cute!", she giggled as she picked up Pinky.

"That's Pinky.", he noted.

"Aw!", she said before feeling a tug at her skirt.

Looking down the couple saw Peter was the animal and upon catching their attentions he began the usual game of charades. He gestured with his arms, swinging them back and forth but keeping them close as if holding something. The gesture was quickly understood and while they both were red int he face, Monty was the only one capable of speaking. Even in stammers.

"D-D-Don't you guys have jobs to do?!", he stuttered out in embarrassment.

After Jenny placed Pinky on the ground, everyone laughed some and started heading out, excited in their talk.

_"'Amigo, can you imagine how much easier the new management will be?'"_, Pinky said to Perry.

_"'Bro. I can barely wait.'"_, he chattered.

Regaining a bit more composure, Jenny couldn't help but giggle. Monty wasn't kidding when he said it was a family-ran business and the idea of being older and adding to it with the new management, seemed like a future worth holding in secret.

"And so I was like, 'oh no you di'in't!' and she was all like, 'oh yes I di'id!'.", Stacey was saying as she and Jenny dragged Candace to the mall unwillingly.

"And I'm sure Mom will say 'Yes you di'id tell the truth' if I brought her to see what my brothers were doing!", Candace pleaded as she pulled once again on her arms. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Oh girlfriend, you have GOT to be kidding.", Jenny went on, ignoring Candace's remarks.

"Gf, please! Like I would!"

Sudden a car pulled up nearby and Jenny was a little surprised to see Monty step out, greeting her with a smile.

"Monty!", she smiled back. "What happened to your car?"

"Ah I gave it a new coat of paint a couple of days ago.", he shrugged, helping Jenny to understand he wanted it to be kept incognito. "But I saw you and wanted to stop on my way to the protest against glow-in-the-dark animals."

She giggled a bit and gave a thanks.

"Oh! Monty, this is Stacey and Candace. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Monty.", she introduced.

Candace instantly stood back up with a polite smile as her attention was quickly caught.

"Hi!", she said, hoping not to look like a psycho and embarrass Jenny.

"Nice to meet Jenny's boyfriend.", Stacey said, shaking hands with him, equally exaggerating her politeness.

"Ditto. Anyways, Jen. I better get going. Wanna join?", he asked. "Got extra signs."

"Ah, no thanks. We were on our way to the mall if that's okay.", she said. "Friday?"

"I'm free.", he said before handing her a daisy. "See ya."

"Later, Monty.", she returned, giving him a quick kiss.

He got back into the car, gave a wave good-bye, and headed off. Jenny smiled down at the daisy before noticing something. She looked over as both Candace and Stacey had wide grins to express their eager quizzical emotions.

"What?", Jenny asked, not entirely getting it.

"Okay, Jenny. I know we don't hang out THAT often and everything, but, oh my gosh! Since when did you hold out on us all the cute boyfriends?", Stacey began pointing a teasingly guilty finger at her friend.

"What?!", the blush to arise on Jenny's face was easy to guess. "Stace! Come on!"

"No seriously!", Candace said. "The guy pulls up to you in a car he's DRIVING ALONE- HIS CAR Jenny! On his way to a protest we FORCED you to decline for this, produces a daisy, and drives off with a promise of a date this Friday?! How on earth is that not cute for ANY guy to do- weird face or not!"

"The face is a family-curse.", Jenny said with a teasing smile. "And thanks, by the way, for replying to all those texts I sent you."

Candace suddenly stopped for a moment as the revelation struck her. She quickly dug out her cell phone and began to check her inbox, positive she had replied. Stacey simply rolled her eyes and resumed the conversation with Jenny.

"Remind me later to ask why you didn't bring this up earlier with her.", she noted before pressing on. "That aside, I'm dead serious. If I didn't know better, it's like you two were already married or something."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh, knowing her secret engagement. Not even Django knew anything about it and it was too funny her friend was assuming the truth.

"Stacey, please! Like that's really the case."

"I'm just saying! You two act so... Augh! I dunno! Like you've been married forever!", she threw her hands up in the air in fun and exasperation before breaking down into laughter.

"Stacey, serious. We're not married.", Jenny shook her head. "Don'tcha think we're a little YOUNG to be married?"

"Not so.", Candace interjected, raising a halting finger while the other was still busy holding the cellphone and allowing the thumb to text like a maniac. "I'm pretty sure Phineas and Ferb were planning on doing a fake wedding ceremony as one of their Summer projects this year."

"Isabella's idea?", Jenny asked.

"Totally."

"Duh.", Stacey rolled her eyes. "Back to subject!"

"I'm not married to him!", Jenny laughed. "I'm his girlfriend! What do you expect a boyfriend to do? See his girl and drive by?"

"It's! Just! CUTE!", Stacey said flailing her arms as she talked in giddy excitement.

"Dude, it's cuter than bangaroos! I mean, seriously. How old is he, anyway?"

At this, Jenny paused for a moment. Her smile only widened, knowing the following eruption from the truth.

"He's...eighteen.", she said quietly, quickly having to cover her ears as the girls squealed in disbelief.

"NO! FRIGGIN! WAY!", they gaped.

"Okay! Okay! Seriously! It's nothing huge!", Jenny laughed nearly into hysterics. "Yes, he'll be like, 20 by the time of Senior Prom. But seriously? CHILL!"

"You two are TOTALLY gonna get married some day!", Candace said without a hint of doubt in her voice. "No questions."

"Oh my gosh, that's gonna be so adorable!", Stacey went on.

Jenny simply shook her head as they continued on in their silly manner and smiled back down at the daisy. She opened her hand a bit, smiling more passionately at the engagement ring left very discreetly on the stem.

"Well..", she said with a shrug. "Maybe when we're older."

* * *

_Lol! No! It's the end! No sequels. Sorry. XP But more Montenny stories on the way! n_n-d Please, honest reviews on the story and if you really like it, it'd really mean a lot to me to see more of this going around. SPREAD DER LURVE! Thanks!_

_BTW, I'm gonna mention this in another drabble series entirely but just wanna say it now. One of the ideas of this ending was that it would be Jenny's 18th birthday. For three years she has kept her engagement with Monty and the adventures of it a well hidden secret. Her mother had been released from jail by this time and so with friends and family who had sketchy ideas of Monty (the family knowing a bit more having him over for dinner once or twice), gathered around, Jenny would stand and finally proclaim her and Monty's engagement, acting as if it had only happened recently. Laughing with everyone's exclamations and later explaining in greater detail with Monty's help what had happened to her family in privacy, Jenny and Monty had learned not only how to calm down a worked-up, on-fire, gov-hating, protesting mother bear but also how from very first look, they knew they were meant for one another._

_After talking it over in a few versions with my sister/wingman Amber, however, the drabble, unfortunately, did not make the cut for an actual part of the story with dialogue and the works. It seemed too random and thought it best with Jenny giving idea to not entirely telling her friends what was going on and instead keeping it to herself, knowing that in fact, her future was well secured. Besides, Candace marries her high-school sweetheart, why can't she? XD  
_


End file.
